Roses and Thorns: An SYOC
by Maveriqua
Summary: The time has come. 35 girls will be chosen to compete for the love of Prince Adrias. The one who wins will become the Queen. Competition is fierce, and some will fall behind. This chapter: The convicting, and the girls' charity ideas, plus the Queen's persepctive
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I need to update my other stories. However, I wanted to get this out so that people would have time to submit.**

 **This is my first SYOC story, so please give feedback.**

 **Kiera Cass owns the Selection, not me.**

* * *

Argus Fadaye smiled tightly and adjusted his bowtie. He'd hosted three Selections so far in his lifetime, and was getting on in years. He was almost ninety years old and his age was beginning to hamper his abilities. This would be his last celebration. He glanced at Queen Grace, the winner of the last Selection. She was discussing the particulars of the Selection with her son and heir, Prince Adrias. The prince was nodding and looking a bit nervous. As the conversation finished, the prince left and the queen turned to Argus. "Will you be okay?" she asked worriedly.

Argus smiled and bowed stiffly. "Age has not beaten me yet, Your Majesty. I will certainly be able to oversee the ceremonies this year."

The queen smiled. "You've been a grand Master of Ceremonies. We will miss you next year."

Argus blushed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It has been an honor. I'm sure that Gavril will do well in my stead."

* * *

As the two talked, Princes Adrias stood out on the balcony outside the room. He ran his hands through his red hair nervously. Thirty five girls...that would be his younger brother's dream. He was always flirting with everyone from Twos to Sevens. Adrias wasn't nearly as flirty. He wasn't awkward, persay, but one of the girls coming...he would have to marry her.

What if he hated all of them?

What if he made a mistake?

He took deep breaths. The forms wouldn't come in for another week. Until then, he had time to ask Johann for tips.

His anxiety sated for the moment, he went down to the movie theatre to find his younger brother.

* * *

 **Okay, guys. This is it. The form is on my profile if you want to submit. The rules are there too. So, until the submissions come in, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sera, Tierney, and Sophia

**Okay, I admit I was not expecting this chapter to go up so quickly. I thought it would be at least a week before I got even one girl, but here I am two days later!**

 **I do not own the Selection.**

* * *

 **Sera Isabella Maggie Schneider (Two):**

 _One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, leap. One, two, three, turn..._

"Hey Izzy," came a small voice. I shrieked, losing my balance and falling. I looked up to see a small eight year old with a worried look on his face.

"Adam," I laughed. "You scared me!" I sat up and turned off the stereo that was playing my recital music, frowning at my younger brother. "What are you doing in here? You should be resting!" Adam had been born with a weak heart, and the knowledge of how to help had been lost during the Third World War. Until something came out of the research, there wasn't much we could do except let him rest. A lot.

Adam shifted. "Momma wanted me to come and tell you the Selection is coming on."

I blinked. I had totally forgotten about that! I picked up Adam and kissed him on the head. He was skinny and small for his age, so I carried him with ease through the house and down to the family room. Usually when I wanted to watch TV, I could do it in the set in my room, but this was a special family occasion.

Most of the rest of my family was already there. My mother, Vanessa, smiled at me as I sat down next to her. My father, David Schneider Senior, would be appearing on television this evening as the Minister of Transport. My other younger brother, David Junior, was sitting on the couch looking at a toy catalogue. My brother was spoiled by our mother and he knew it. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He just had to open his big green eyes wide and say "Please?" ever so sweetly. He was thirteen and still looked like a little kid, which probably helped.

The anthem played and everyone turned their attention towards the television. My father sat on stage, and a few announcements were made. Finally, Argus Fardaye came out. I'd met him before when I went to the palace to perform. It was sad to see him using a cane. He waved at the crowd and Prince Adrias came out. Then the pictures scrolled by. I tried to pay attention (they could be my competition after all) but mostly I wanted to see if I made it.

"Miss Sera Schneider of Waverly."

I had. There was my picture, with my long auburn hair curled and eyeliner decorating my sea-green eyes. I wore a silver headband and a dress with a color that matched my eyes.

My mother squealed. David looked up when he heard my name and his eyes widened. Adam bounced up and down. "Izzy! You made it! You made it!"

I giggled and hugged him. On the screen, I could see my father trying to remain strict and professional. I could have sworn, however, that he smiled just a little bit. And that was enough for me.

 **Tierney Winslow (Three):**

I scratched my pencil on my notepad as I went over what I had learned at the palace that day. Duchess Willow was having a baby (a boy, so they said), Baron Heimer was caught having an affair, and one maid recently tried to poison the king. I flipped my notepad shut and let out a loud sigh. "Quiet!" snapped my father from behind me. I winced. My father, Edward, always got cranky after a hard day. I was usually the one he took it out on, usually, and I never figured out why. I guessed it was because I was a reporter like he was. He expected me to understand.

"Don't yell at her!" snapped my mother from the kitchen. Mom worked at officers' houses as an architect. Basically, if they wanted to remodel, she had to figure out how to get it done. "It's not her fault the baron wouldn't give you an exclusive interview!"

My father scowled and flopped down on the couch. He put his arm over his eyes and sighed.

"Mom!" yelled Jane, my younger sister, "my nail polish is coming off! And my hair's all frizzy! Can I stop doing the dishes now? That's what Sixes are for!"

I could feel my mom roll her eyes. "It's good character building. Anyways, the Selection comes on in a minute. You can take a break then."

I shook my head, knowing my sister would slack off anyways. She didn't care about much except for being considered "cool". I wasn't like her. Frankly, I wasn't like most of my family. I wasn't caring and kind like my mother. I wasn't temperamental like my dad. We did have one thing in common, and that was that we both got frustrated easily.

" _You must always do your very best."_ That was drummed into my from a young age. I tried to make additional notes in my notepad, but I tore the page. I bit my lip as tears started to well up. I messed up again. Now I'd have to copy the whole page over...

Suddenly, the anthem started playing from the TV. The notes would have to wait. I wiped my tears away quickly before Jane could tease me. My dad sat up and we crowded on the couch around him. The royal family showed up on the TV. There were two advisors sitting there. I recognized them as the Minister of Transport and the Minister of Agriculture. King Frank stood at the podium. He quickly talked about how rebel attacks had died down and how the new crops were growing well. Finally, Argus Fadaye came out on stage. For once, he was using a cane. He still seemed excited, though.

Argus beckoned out Prince Adrias. I smiled when I saw him come up. I admit, I had a bit of a crush on him. I'd only seen him in passing, and I didn't even think he knew my name. He was pretty cute though. I realized, blushing, that if I got into the Selection I would actually meet him!

But what were the odds? One in a million, I was sure. The girls scrolled by. Most were pretty. Some looked almost friendly. "Miss Sophia Curry of Sota...Miss Sera Schneider of Waverly..." And then..."Miss Tierney Winslow of Angeles."

There was my picture. I'd let Jane do my hair that day. My hair was in a French braid and I had a plain navy dress on. My mouth dropped open. My mother squealed and hugged me tightly. Jane nodded and smiled. "Congrats," she said.

My father blinked. "Good for you," he grumbled, walking off.

My mother glared after him. "He's just being a big brat. I'm so proud of you honey!" she said, smiling kindly.

I buried my face in her shirt and cried. But for once, it wasn't because I'd messed up. It was because I'd finally done something right.

 **Sophia Luna Curry (Five):**

I was never one to turn down a dare. When Gemma dared me to enter the Selection, I figured _Sure, why not? Could be fun._ I didn't really think I would make it in. I was sure most of the girls in Sota had submitted an application, including Gemma.

Until the Selection came on, I had to practice my flute. My mother, Valerie, was singing along beautifully in French. "Reviens sur cette terre..." She was from France so French was her first language. She had taught my brother, Leon, and I how to speak it too. Speaking of Leon, he was following along on the piano. My father was cleaning his camera lens while glancing occasionally at the TV.

Suddenly, Leon shrieked at he hit a key on the piano and water squirted into his eye. My mother turned to scowl at me as I giggled. My father rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Damnit Sophie!" sighed Leon. "I was really getting into the rhythm there!"

My mother shook her head. "Can you not even take one day off with these pranks of yours?"

I was about to say _No, no I can't_ when the anthem started blaring from the TV. Leon and I both hopped over the couch, to the indignation of our mother (You are going to break the springs!). Mother settled herself in a rocking chair while Father sat between us. There were some announcements that I paid no attention to. The the Selection started. I zoned out for most of the girls until...

"Miss Sera Curry of Sota." I gasped as me and my messy hair appeared. We hadn't heard about the photoshoot, so I quickly borrowed a brush from the girl behind me and tried to fix my hair. It didn't work, but I somehow got picked anyways.

"Holy shit." I muttered. This dare was going way further than I expected it to.

* * *

 **Thanks to Heymemegirl11 and EileenAbby for these three. They are definitely interesting. I'll probably be putting in two to three girls a chapter.**

 **Questions: 1. What do you think of the girls so far? 2. How far do you think they will make it?**

 **Remember, up to 3 girls per submitter so don't be shy!**

 **Also, the hymn Sera's mother was singing is a French hymn called "Charité de Dieu le Père" if anyone is interested.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Karlee, Christina, and Lily

**Holy pizza and cookies, guys! I've gotten so many submissions a can hardly keep track! Thanks so much! I'll be putting them in the order I get them, so if your character isn't in this chapter, she'll probably be in the next one.**

 **I still don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Karlee Addison King, Six:**

I stomped out of the Baroness Long's house, blinking away tears. Stupid Baroness! It wasn't my fault that she wanted two lumps instead of three in her tea! She was being stupid! I stopped and stomped on one of her topiaries. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted. I hurried off before I could get in even more trouble for damaging property.

This was the third job I had been fired from in as many months. Some people would describe me as "short-tempered". I personally preferred "unwilling to put up with anyone's shit, Two or not". I sighed as I walked back to the small apartment I shared with my family and let myself in. Harold was already home. I refused to call him "Dad". He's not my dad. My step sister and mother were still at work.

Harold looked up at me. "You're home early," he said, smiled nervously. I nodded to him and went to my marked off corner of the room. Our apartment only had two rooms, so they were subdivided into a kitchen, a family room, and bedrooms. I withdrew behind the curtain and flopped down on my bed. I didn't like the smallness of my room. Not only did it reflect our poverty, but I hated small spaces in general. The fact that one of the walls was a curtain made the claustrophobia better though.

I peeked out from behind the curtain to make sure Harold wouldn't check on me. Nope. He was back to doing what looked like some kind of scheduling. He was a secretary, so that's about all he did. He tried to be friendly, I had to give him that, but he would never be my dad. Never.

I closed the curtain as much as I could and reached under my matress. I pulled out a copy of _Twenty-One_ and started reading. Magazines were usually for the rich, so I either dug them out of the trash or bartered for them. They were kind of a guilty pleasure for me, honestly. This copy was extremely recent, and was talking about (what else) the Selection. Especially Twos who had entered. Some volleyball-playing bitch named Valery Donovan (what a stupid name) had entered apparently "to see what it felt like". How stupid. She was already a Two. What did she have to gain from entering? Nothing, unless she won. I entered because it made sense. I was a Six. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

I heard the front door open and quickly stuffed the magazine back under my mattress. "Hi, honey!" I heard my mother gush. I heard kissing and gagged. I never understood why they divorced. My father was kind and generous. He was in no way inferior to this "Harold" she had married. Not to mention that after she married him, I had...

"Mama! I'm tired!" whined Kristina. She was my step sister and a total prissy bitch.

"I know, honey, I know," said my mother, suddenly switching from loving to frustrated. She did that a lot. I heard the TV get switched on and poked my head out of the curtain. Our TV was old and the color wasn't very good. Everything was sort of a red-purple pixelly color. The announcements happened, then the Selected were shown. I groaned every time a Two or Three came up. Even that Valery bitch got in. I decided if I made it in I would have to stay one step ahead of her at all times. Sure enough...

"Miss Karlee King of Dakota!" I stepped out of the curtain dramatically and everyone's heads swiveled to look at me. I smirked. That Baroness would regret firing me. I would be important. I would be a One.

 **Christina Palter (Two):**

I slipped off the last shoe as the photographer gave me a thumbs up. I smirked and put the shoe away in it's case. I walked out without gracing the Five with a goodbye. He's just a Five, why should I care?

I walked out of the photo studio and climbed into my car. As I drove home, I got a email from my dad on my phone. I pulled over to read it (I've seen enough of those PSA videos to know that looking at your phone while driving is a bad idea). I'd told him about entering the Selection, and the email contained a few photos of Honduragua where he was at a conference. He also said he was very proud of me and wished me the best of luck. I smiled and continued on my way home.

As I parked in the driveway, I received another message. I looked and saw it was from Izzy Schnieder, another Two who was a dancer. I scowled. Izzy never talked to anyone, she was so stuck up. The message simply asked if I was excited for the Selection. I rolled my eyes. "Of course!" I messaged back. "Who isn't?" Stuck up little bitch. I'd show her!

I unlocked the couch and walked through the large entrance hall into my room. A Six maid came in with some peanut butter cookies and set them on my nightstand. She curtsied respectfully and walked out. Now there was someone who knew her place.

My little pomeranian, Robyn, jumped on my bed and started begging for attention. I smiled and cuddled the little cutie as I looked through the channels. I was late getting home. The Selected girls were already being shown. That Sera girl got in, as well as a Five. A Five! And there were some Sixes and even a Seven! How was that even possible?

I munched on a cookie as Robyn licked the crumbs off my chin. "Miss Christina Palter of Zuni."

I smiled. I admitted, I wasn't sure I would get in. After all, there were many Twos and Threes in Zuni. But there I was, my short black hair in curls and my blue eyes with gold shadow on them. I squeezed Robyn and I heard my mom squealing from downstairs.

 **Lily Hartler (Six):**

I shook my head as I heard Miss Long gossiping with Madame Noire. "Honestly, that Kaylee girl was so rude, all the time! I'm glad my mother fired her, honestly."

Madame Noire took a sip of wine. "Some of those Sixes just aren't respectful. Yes, their jobs can be hard (my father made me work a day as punishment) but that doesn't give them the excuse to be rude."

"Exactly!" said Miss Long emphatically. Madame nodded to me and I quickly refilled the plate of apple slices they were eating off of. The other servants and I were gathered in the sitting room, waiting for the Selection to come on. This was the only time we were permitted to actually sit in the sitting room. Some complained about not being able to go back to their apartments, but I didn't mind much. The television was much better quality anyways.

My five brother were all elbowing each other on the couch and shaking their heads, chucking a bit. They were goofs, but I loved them. My parents had died when I was young, and the only thing that kept me from being classified as an Eight was because my brothers took me in. I still got snarked at by some of the other workers though. Maybe that's part of the reason I sent in the application, but there were two other, bigger reasons. First, I felt like my parents would want me to do it. After all, almost any Six would want to move up, given the chance.

The second reason is I had a bit of a crush on the prince. It sounds silly, after all, I'm just a maid. But about a year ago, Madame Noire had hosted a party for the royal family. Prince Adrias and his younger brother, Prince Johann, had been there. I'd tripped over myself (so embarrassing) but Prince Adrias was really nice about it and even helped me pick up the broken dishes. I wanted to see him again.

The Selection came on and King Frank made some announcements. He said the Northern rebels were attacking less, which earned some cheers. Then Argus came out and it was time for the Selection. I chewed on my lip nervously as the girls scrolled by. They all looked really pretty. I had gone in my uniform with my hair in a bun since I hadn't heard about the photoshoot. I could hear the other girls in line sniggering. I hoped my blush hadn't made it into the picture.

"Miss Lily Hartler of Kent." Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed. I'd only told my brother Leo (the quiet one) about entering. I didn't want to look like a fool if I didn't get in.

Madame Noire chuckled. "Well, well." She took another sip of wine. "This year is going to be interesting."

* * *

 **Hehe...the grumpy ones are so much fun to write. Thanks to Heymemegirl11 for Karlee and Sea-Beach-Maxerica for Christina and Lily.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who is your favorite girl so far?**

 **2\. Did I do well at representing these characters? (This is my first SYOC so feel free to give constructive criticism)**

 **Also, Sea-Beach, I know you submitted Lily as an Eight, but I figured she would be considered a Six since she's employed.**

 **The next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow. See you until then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Minerva and Valery

**Here are two more Selected. There's only so many POVs of the actual program, so the next chapter we'll be moving on to what the escorts say (the whole thing about being moved up to Threes and all)**

 **I still own nothing at all!**

* * *

 **Minerva Aldean (Three):**

I twirled my curly black hair as I studied my psychology textbook. I frowned as I tried to take notes with my binder balanced on my other knee. I yelped as the binder and textbook both slid off my legs and thumped to the ground. I sighed.

"You know," said my father, Franc, "It might work better if you were using the coffee table."

"I noticed," I muttered. I sighed and decided to read a mystery book instead. I grabbed a Nancy Drew book and started reading. I'd figured out it was the rich lady about ten pages ago, but I wanted to see how long it took for the team to figure it out. So far, they hadn't.

The door closed and I looked up. My mother flopped onto the couch beside me and smiled tiredly. "Rough day, Erica?" my father asked.

"Oh, you know, just the average students, complaining about grades," sighed my mother.

I'd heard these complaints before and rolled my eyes. People could be so dramatic. "You mean the 'OMG, why do I have a D minus? It can't possibly because I never did the homework! It's all your fault you big meanie!"

My mother chuckled tiredly. "That's about it, hon." She ruffled my hair and flipped on the TV. The Selection was on, but there were just announcements right now. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was from Valery. She and I had become pen pals after I went with Likely with my father to a conference. We'd met at a coffee shop and hit it off. She struck me as kind of cold but was nice once I talked to her a bit more. We'd been messaging off and on since last summer.

 _Hey!_ said the message. _Selection's coming on! U send in an app?_

 _Duh, of course!_ I texted back. _You?_

 _Definitely_ she said.

I looked up to see the girls scrolling across the screen. Jesslyn...Adelaide...Lily...Minerva...

Wait. _Minerva? MINERVA!_

My phone buzzed twice more, but I barely noticed.

 **Valery Donovan (Two):**

I spiked the ball over the net to the other side of the court. The volleyball court, that is. Delta Shive dived for the ball but missed. It hit the floor. "Match!" yelled Coach Cecilia, blowing her whistle. "Good practice tonight, girls, see you tomorrow!"

I went into the locker room and got changed quickly. I got out my phone and texted my pen pal, Minerva. She was a Three who lived in Allens. I'd found her at a coffee shop. She was a bit stubborn, but still a good person, and eager to make friends, too. I sent her a text to ask if she was excited for the Selection as I biked home. My home wasn't far from the gym, and biking helped me stay in shape.

I jogged up the stairs and entered the house. I flopped down in one of the chairs in our family room. My brother, Vincent, sat next to me and smirked. "Hi," he said. "Have a nice day?"

I smirked. "Hi," I replied in the same tone. "Have a nice day?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be?"

"So that's how it's going to be?"

"Stop."

"Stop."

"Okay, knock it off," sighed my mother, rubbing my brother's head.

"Mom!" sighed Vincent, fixing his hair. I texted Minerva again as mom turned on the TV and the Selection started. Several friendly looking faces floated by. I'd entered, too. My mother had been against it at first. _You have nothing to gain!_ she insisted. _I have nothing to lose_ I replied. After a while, she had given in. My father said he was proud of me. I respected that. He didn't act much like a father, what with working so much, so his praise didn't really count as much.

My eyes widened when I saw Minerva flash on screen. _OH MY GOD!_ I texted her before quickly looking back at the screen just in time to see my own face fade. _OH MY GOD!_ I texted again.

That's all I could think through the whole night. While I talked and got ready for bed, my mind was spazzing out. This was going to be awesome! Then I realized I would be competing with a friend. I twirled my hair nervously. I hoped we could still be friends. No, I knew we would be. We had to be. Right?

* * *

 **Only two this chapter so I could make a clean break. Hope it wasn't too short. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Once again, I'd like to here who the favorite is so far, and how well I integrated these characters. Thanks to MutantStarfish for Minerva and Fyllabrille201 for Valery**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jesslyn, Adelaide, Gabrielle

**Okay, this chapter will be the first chapter where the girls react to what the officials have to say about the rules.**

 **Please submit more girls. Remember, there can be three per author so don't be shy!**

 **I still own nothing**

* * *

 **Jesslyn Lynton (Six):**

I took a deep breath as the blond official sat in front of us. "These are vitamins," she said, handing me a orange capsule. I shook it and it rattled.

"What are these for?" I asked. My mother looked just as confused.

The official smiled. "We realize that, as a Six, you have sometimes had to go without, correct?" My mother nodded. "These vitamins are just to help regain some nutrients you may have lost. We don't want any of our Selected getting sick."

That made sense. "Alright." I said, signing the form they handed me.

"Now, and I know this is abrupt, but can you confirm you have never been pregnant?"

My eyes widened but my mother simply shook her head like she'd been expecting the question. "No!" I said quickly, "No, I haven't!" I hoped I didn't sound too desperate.

Blondie nodded. "Good. Now, you should know that you are not permitted to have any...affairs at the palace."

"Affairs?" I asked, confused.

"If you are caught expression affection in any way to anyone except the prince (that includes kissing, love letters, and so on) you will be given the death penalty." I gulped. "Breaking any laws will give you the punishment tied to that law. Being Selected does not mean you are exempt. It means you are an example."

"I understand," I said. I was feeling more nervous by the minute.

 **Adelaide Winchell (Four):**

"There are some other basic rules I have to go over with you," the official said in his nasally voice.

I nodded, trying to remain calm. "Alright," I said. This was really happening. I was going to the palace. I was going to see the prince again. He'd only come to my family's restaurant once. I'd seen him outside the kitchen, talking and laughing. He seemed nice. Of course, it wasn't like I had a crush on him or anything. That would be silly!

"Now," the man continued, "You are not allowed to leave the palace during the Selection. You may not be dismissed by anyone except the prince himself. Other can tell him they do not approve of you, but he is the only one to decide when and if you leave. Do you understand?"

"I do," I said.

"You may also not eat any food or wear any clothes specifically provided to you by the palace. This is for your own safety, so it is of the utmost importance that you obey. Understood?"

"I understand."

"You do not arrange your meetings with the prince. He will tell you when and where to meet him, but you must not insist that he meet you. Understood?"

"I understand."

"You must stay at the palace until you are dismissed, no matter how long the Selection takes, whether weeks or years."

Now that shocked me. "Years?" I yelped.

"Not to worry," the official said quickly. "The Selection is a time for the prince to demonstrate decisiveness, so it is unlikely to go on for very long."

I breathed out and nodded. This was going to be stressful as hell.

 **Gabrielle Wilkinson (Seven):**

The red-haired lady opened her briefcase and withdrew a green slip of paper. "Every week you stay at the palace, your family will receive compensation. This is the first check." She handed the check to my mother, whose mouth dropped open. I didn't see the actual number, but it had a lot of zeros in it. "Also," said the redhead, "as of now, you are considered Threes."

Now it was my turn for my mouth to drop open. "Th-threes?" I asked. Holy mother of meatballs, this was escalating quickly.

The redhead nodded. "We've noticed that it is difficult for girls below a Three to go back to their original lives after the Selection, for obvious reasons. So, to save us the counseling costs, we just promote their families to Threes and be done with it."

In less than a day, my whole family (minus Braden) had skipped up four castes. My brother was already a Two and sending us money since he was a guard at the palace. Now that I was Selected, I would get to see him again. "If you manage to reach the final seven, you will be considered an Elite and be promoted to a Two." I'd be in the same caste as my brother again! "If you actually marry the prince you and your family will be considered Ones and live in the palace. Simple enough?" I nodded mutely. Red got up to leave and walked to the door. "One more piece of advice. It's not a rule, but to refuse the prince should he ask you on an outing would be...unbecoming."

I breathed. I'd kind of expected that. "I understand."

Red nodded. "Good luck, Lady Gabrielle." With that, she walked out.

I walked slowly to the chair I had been sitting in before and collapsed into it. _Lady Gabrielle_. I was a Three now. A Three! I knew that there would probably be a caste promotion involved, but not this soon. Not this quickly.

There was another knock at the door. My mother got up to answer it. Behind it was my boss. Well, former boss. Now that I was a Three, he couldn't really tell me what to do anymore. Mr. Farmer walked into the room and nodded to me. "I heard the news. Congratulations."

"Th-thank you," I stuttered, still trying to comprehend what had happened. I was going to see my brother. I was going to meet the prince. I hoped I didn't seriously screw things up.

Seriously.

* * *

 **Favorite girl out of these three? Favorite girl overall? Also, please let me know if you want me to go back to them reacting to the actual reveal, do more of this, or start on the airport scenes.**

 **Once again, there are still spots open, and constructive criticism is well appreciated. Thanks to Fryllabrille201 for Jesslyn, DisFangirlFeels for Adelaide and Heymemegirl11 for Gabrielle.**


	6. Chapter 6: Eliza, Queenie, and Kara

**Time for trips, folks! The girls will start meeting each other (if they haven't already). I still have spots open if anyone wants to submit.**

 **Also, next chapter I may start repeating POVs. If anyone wants their character to have a POV, please let me know.**

 **I own nothing. Not even these characters. These are all you guys. And they are awesome.**

* * *

 **Elizabeth James (Three):**

I let my hair hang down to my elbows for once. I usually have it up to keep it out of my face, but today I felt like a princess. Heck, I basically was a princess. Ever since I first saw the prince on TV, I was hopelessly in love. And now that love would be realized. It would be love at first sight, just like in the fairy tales! I even had a flower (a dogwood) in my hair!

Of course, I was still wearing pants. But that didn't matter! I practically skipped into the airport where the other girls were. They were all standing around. Two of the girls were chatting and one was sitting alone with a smug look on her face. I decided I didn't want to talk with her and pulled out a graphic novel. It was an adaptation of _The Odyssey_ , a book from before Illea. It was about a guy trying to make it back home after a long war, but things kept getting in his way.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. One of the girls who had been talking had come over. She looked Asian and was very tall. "Sorry," she said. "You looked lonely, so I came over. Mind if I sit?" I nodded and scooted over on the bench I was sitting on. The girl sat down and sighed. She glanced at my book. "The Odyssey?" she asked.

I nodded. "Have you...um...read it?" I asked.

She nodded. "Parts. My parents wanted me to learn Greek, and they figured it would go easier if I had an actual story to follow."

My eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know anyone else had read it."

"Not many people have. I'm Valery, by the way."

"Elizabeth," I said. "But everyone calls me Eliza."

The two of us continued talking about the Odyssey. I talked in longer sentences as I got more comfortable with her. I might have made a friend in addition to true love.

 **Queenie Rowst (Four):**

I sat down next to one of the other girls in the airport. She smiled and held out her hand for a handshake. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "You must be one of the other girls!"

I nodded and took her hand, shaking it. "I'm Queenie." I said.

"Oh, that's cute!" said the girl. "Y'know, since we're all competing to be queen! I guess if you won then you'd be Queen Queenie!" She giggled. I shook my head. "I'm Jesslyn by the way," the girl continued. "So, what are you? Or, what did you used to be?"

I blinked. "Huh?" I wasn't sure what she was asking.

"Well, everyone got promoted to Threes if they were lower caste, right? So, what were you before?"

I frowned. I hadn't expected such a personal question this early. "A Four," I said. "My family owns a restaurant."

"Oh," said Jesslyn. She looked a little disappointed. I wondered why. Then she smiled again. "So, are you excited?"

That seemed like a silly question. "Of course!" I replied.

Two other girls came and sat near us. One girl had some muscles and extremely curly black hair. The other had green eyes that had outliner around them. She looked nervous.

"Hi. My name's Minerva," said Curly.

The other girl smiled. "I'm Sera," she said quietly.

"I'm Queenie," I said.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Queenie? Pretty confident in winning, aren't ya?"

"Be nice!" snapped Sera.

Minerva put up her hands in surrender. "Okay, jeez! Don't jump down my throat!"

Luckily, she didn't have time to joke around more. The captain came through a door and asked if we were ready. I jumped up and headed for the plane.

 **Kara Summer Hyun (Eight):**

The girl next to me seemed entirely too excited. She was swinging her legs and looking around expectantly for our companions. For me, this was serious business. I'd gotten into the Selection somehow, even though I was a wanted thief. Maybe they wanted to spice things up. Maybe there was a mix up.

Either way, I had my chance. When my sister married a Two and left me to rot, I could only steal. If it wasn't for Ol' Maggie and Tom, I would be dead as a doornail. And nobody would care. I was just an unwanted Eight. But now I was a Three, just like before my parents were murdered. They were murdered by a gang of kidnappers as examples to make people pay a ransom. There were no other deaths. Just my luck.

"So, where do you think the others are?" asked the girl softly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. "Maybe a traffic jam. I don't know."

There were a few more seconds of silence. "I'm Gabrielle by the way," said the girl, "what's your name?"

Gabrielle. That sounded like an upper-caste name. I never got why they entered the Selection. What did they have to gain? Usually nothing. "Kara," I said shortly. I didn't want to talk to this girl. I wanted to focus on winning.

"That's a nice name," said Gabrielle. "Where are you from?"

"Bonita." Couldn't this girl see I didn't want to talk to her?

"That must be a pretty place." The girl shifted. I supposed she was finally getting the hint that I didn't want to talk. I had better things to do. Once I became queen, everything would change. Everything would change for me, for Ol' Maggie, for Tom, for my friend Sarah, for sweet little Daisy. Everything would change.

* * *

 **Thanks to Elphie for Eliza, Bookie for Queenie, and AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD for Kara.**

 **1\. Who is your favorite? 2. Did I represent the characters well? and 3. Who would you like to see as a POV in the next chapter?**

 **Also, due to a trip, I will probably not be able to update this weekend. I'll be back next week (hopefully).**

 **See you then!**


	7. Chapter 7: And they'll always by Royals

**Welp, turns out I had more time on the plane then I thought. This is kind of an interlude chapter. I will be accepting girls until Tuesday, and then the SYOC will be closed. So if you want to send in a girl, now's the time.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent in girls. You've all been very sweet and supportive. Thanks.**

 **I do not own the Selection, Star Wars, or Undertale**

* * *

 **The Narrator:**

Chancellor Sheev wrung his hands as the king studied the Selected files. "With all due respect, your Majesty, I am worried."

"Worried?" asked King Frank, looking up curiously.

"Your majesty, for many years now, the rulers have handpicked girls, as I'm sure you know."

The king raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, the one time we don't, we wind up with not only several Sixes and a Seven, but an Eight as well! A wanted thief, no less! It just worries me."

King Frank shook his head. "Chancellor, I understand your concern, but the Selection is supposed to be a representation of Illea. If the lower castes never got a chance, we'd probably have a rebellion on our hands. Yes, we may have some 'unsavory' girls, but that happens anyways. Don't worry."

The king walked over to a maid, holding the documents. "Take these files to Prince Adrias."

The maid nodded and took the files, running off. The Chancellor shook his head. "This is going to turn out badly, I just know it."

 **Prince Adrias Shreave (One):**

I looked up as one of the maids came into the library. She was holding a pack of papers and holding them as if they would spontaneously combust. "His Majesty wanted me to give these to you," she said quietly.

I stood up and took the files, thanking her. She walked off and I set the files on the table, opening a few of them. I scanned the files, looking at some of the pictures. There was a good mix of castes: some Twos and Threes, but also a lot of lower castes as well. There were a few girls who looked very determined. The Seven and Eight caught my eye. It was very rare for a Seven or Eight to make it into the Selection. The Seven was named Gabrielle. She had red hair like I did and was smiling shyly. Her application noted that her brother was a guard at the palace. Interesting.

I looked at the Eight girl's file. Her name was Kara. I'd seen her face before, on the nightly news. She was a wanted thief. The third most wanted, to be exact. I wondered how she had made it into the Selection. Oh well. At least she was just a thief and not some kind of gangster. She had a smudge of dirt on her face and had streaks of blue in her hair. Hair dye was mostly reserved for Twos nowadays, and most of them only used natural looking colors, like blond. She must have stolen it. Her eyes were squinty. I supposed the bulb was too bright. It had happened to me sometimes.

I flipped through more of the files. I picked up the file of Christina, a two who was a foot model. She looked confident, with curled black hair. She seemed to be irritated as well, but I wasn't sure by what. Maybe the photo was taking too long or something. Her likes included tango dancing and animals. I wasn't even sure what tango dancing was. I just knew that the lady usually had a rose in her mouth.

The next few files were Sixes. There were two maids and a seamstress. I looked at the seamstress first. Her name was Jesslyn Lynton. I smirked. Lint-on. That was funny. She looked to have an interest in fashion (that made sense). She also put detective movies under her interests. I made a mental note to take her to the movie theater.

The two maids were very different. The first one, Lily, looked familiar. I realized I must have seen her serving at a party. A image of a girl tripping flashed through my mind. That must have been her. She was wearing a maid's uniform, her hair in a bun. She looked kind of cute.

I looked at the second maid's photo and blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Her name was Karlee and she looked pretty. Pretty ridiculous. She was wearing a puffy white dress that looked like a wedding dress. I looked at her transcript. It noted she had been fired from quite a few positions due to a short temper. That didn't sound good. I looked back at the photo. I didn't know where she had gotten her makeup, but she didn't know how to use it. She had put too much on. Way too much. She looked like she had two black eyes because of all the eyeshadow.

I shivered and closed Karlee's file. She sounded like she would be a handful. I looked through some more files. I wanted to make sure I knew who these girls were and not trip over myself. The next girl was a Three named Minerva, who had hair that looked like black springs. She wrote in her file that she hated drama queens and could be sarcastic to the point of being rude. At least she was honest.

The next girl was a Four. Her name was Queenie. That was a name? She was from Clermont and her family owned a restaurant. Under personality she wrote "DETERMINED" in all capitals. It sounded like something out of a RPG, some kind of status. She was still wearing a chef's hat and her blue eyes certainly had a determined look to them.

There was another Two named Valery in the next file. Her career was "athlete- volleyball". That seemed unique. She looked to be of Asian descent and was smiling politely into the camera. She added in her file that she spoke Latin and Greek. Yep, she was pretty unique.

The folder after was about a Five named Sophia. Her handwriting was extremely neat, and calligraphy was on her list of talents. Her list of interests included pranks and dares. I looked at Sophia's wild hair and decided it matched her personality. Her eyes didn't, though. They were a calm brown and hooded, making her look a little sleepy.

There was another Three in the next folder. Her name was Tierney. I actually recognized her as well. She was a court reporter and I had seen her around the palace. I'd never really talked to her since I was worried about her interviewing me. Maybe that was a good thing. It would look bad if it looked like I already had a favorite. She always seemed snarky, though, from what I had seen of her. I wondered how she and Minerva would get along.

The next folder was Sera Isabella Maggie. If that wasn't a mouthful, I didn't know what was. She was from Waverly and a dancer. I had met her father, the Minister of Transport. He was a strict man. I looked at the rest of Sera's file and noticed one of her talents was "extreme couponing". But that didn't make any sense. She was a Two. What would she need to save money for? Yet another question I filed away as I moved on to the next folder.

Adelaide was in the next folder. She was a two, and, like Queenie, her family owned a restaurant. Reading and movies were on her list of interests. So that would be at least one girl I could take to the library. And another I could take the the theater. At least some of the girls shared my interests.

The final folder was a Three named Elizabeth. She was wearing a plain dress and had extremely long light-brown hair, reaching to the middle of her back. She was holding a book in the picture. I squinted but could only make out "A So Ic re". Maybe I could ask her when she got to the palace.

I closed the folders and set them aside. I had several more to go through, and the girls would be arriving tomorrow. There was definitely an interesting set of girls. I just hoped I could keep up with all of them. And not seriously mess this up.

Seriously.

* * *

 **Questions for the Chapter: 1. What did you think of the prince. 2. Which girls do you think will get along best with him and why? 3. Can you spot the two references in here (the Star Wars one is tough)?**

 **See you next week (for real this time)!**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Our Regular Program

**I am back lovelies!**

 **The SYOC is now closed, I am accepting no more characters. Thanks to everyone who submitted. If you have a character you want to submit, look at the notes below.**

 **This chapter is really long, covering flying to makeovers. I put all the new characters in as well as some perspectives that were requested.**

 **I still own nada.**

* * *

 **Tina:**

Ha! And ha and ha and ha! I made it! I knew I would, of course, but one could never be sure. I smirked as I sat next to that stupid Four. Fours were okay, I supposed, but only okay. At least the family business wasn't stupid, like selling flowers or something.

Adelaide the Four was sitting quietly next to me, chatting with one of the other girls. What a kiss-up. Izzy got in. Now's my chance to totally humiliate her. I don't care if anyone knows. When they see how much of a stuck up bitch she is, they'll agree I'm right.

I just wish my dad was there to see me off. I guess you can't have everything.

 **Leah Grace Smith (Three):**

I tapped my pen against my journal nervously as the plane started to go in for a landing. I didn't like traveling. There were too many things that could go wrong. I'd seen traffic deaths most often in my forensic science training. It was never pretty. I also preferred my home in Yukon to anything abroad. I tried to think about a peaceful day back home, walking Grandma Maria's husky, Fir. The plane took another dip and I yelped and blushed when I saw the others staring at me. Were none of them afraid of airplanes or even heights?

I attempted to draw the girls sitting next to me as a distraction, but all I could manage was stick figures. I wasn't good at drawing anyways, but I was trying to improve. Instead, I decided to write. I wanted to write as well as be a forensic scientist, so now was a good time to practice.

I wrote down all the names that I remembered, and my observations of the prince on television.

 _Seems nervous_

 _Looks at other people_

 _Friendly (could just be an image)_

I shrieked a bit as the plane hit the runway and bounced. My pen flew all over the page, leaving several stray marks. I sighed as I stood up and ripped the page out and crumpled it up. At least the flight was over. I was beginning to get nauseous.

 **Rhea Olivia Edwards-Thompson (Two):**

I didn't want to be a One. That was my mom. I didn't get it. She had a good life as a Four, and we had good lives as Threes. But after my dad died, she got married to some jerk Two named Reed who doesn't care about anything except his job. The only reason I entered was because my family figured I should settle down with someone. And who better to settle down with then the prince? That was really my mom's idea, of course. But Reed's diplomat job required us to move a lot, and it would be nice to stay in one place for at least a few months. Even though I liked travel, it was exhausting to move all the time.

We were walking out of the airport and everyone was cheering. Some people were waving signs with girls' names on them. I saw some with my name and waved in their general direction. I was going to be famous after this, I realized, even if I didn't win.

My mom would be happy, at least.

 **Fengári Omorfiás (Five):**

I was going to the palace. I was going to find my sister. I saw my reflection in the window as we drove along. I was still wearing my sunglasses, but my nearly white hair was slightly hanging out of my beanie. I was still wearing it, even with the Selected uniform. I doubted I'd be allowed to wear it in the palace though. It wasn't exactly formal.

Why was I thinking about this? I needed to focus on finding my sister. Why had my parents given her away? I didn't know, but I would never forgive them. Never.

My sister was at the palace. We were pulling up. The other girls were getting out.

I would find my sister.

Someone would finally accept me for who I was.

My family would be together.

Everything would be fine.

 **Gabbi:**

I felt slightly uncomfortable as the stylists studied me. I'd only worn makeup once, and that was to a wedding. The stylists had used weird smelling hair products on me and had dried my hair with a loud blowdryer. I was just thinking I would need a hearing aid when they came over with a bunch of nail polishes and makeup options. This was surreal. Back at home my choices had been ripped jeans, worn jeans, or hand-me-down itchy-as-hell dress with a weird stain on the collar. My hair was up or down. That was it.

I looked at the nail colors and decided to go with a green color that reminded me of young grass. Hey, I was here. Might as well make these choices while I have the chance.

 **Addie:**

They cut my hair to shoulder length, which made my head feel weirdly light. They said it looked better with my face shape. They put a bunch of foundation on my face and light pink eyeshadow on my eyelids. It tickled and I almost sneezed. They held my hands and feet out while they painted them a lavender color. Pink and purple were the way to go, apparently.

I looked over at Christina, who had been with me on the plane. She struck me as kind of a bitch. And that is not a term I use lightly. She kept going on and on and on about how this would show "those bitches back home" that she was not just "all body and no brain" as she put it. I didn't get it. She mentioned one of the other girls in the Selection (what was her name again? Lizzy? Fizzy?) who she was planning to totally humiliate. Somehow I didn't think that would work as well as she thought it would. But what did I know? According to her, she could only tolerate me because I was a Four. Apparently, that was her limit.

 **Izzy:**

I'd done the whole "makeover" thing before. A couple of the other girls looked a bit uncomfortable. I felt kind of bad for them. Had they never actually done this before? It wasn't like I was makeup obsessed or anything, but when you're a dancer, you have to keep a certain appearance: no bedheads, no sweatpants, no acne whatsoever. Even in my own house, I still had to dress up because of my dad's job. We had reporters come in quite a bit, and I did not want them to see me in my bathrobe.

Jesslyn had tried to chat me up on the way to the palace, but I was too nervous. My family had saved for literally years to help research on heart replacement, ever since we had found out about Adam's condition. Besides letting him rest, that was all we could do. Just donate and wait for a breakthrough. I'd seen how much the compensation was, and I knew it would help. But would it be enough? I just had to wait and see.

 **Lily:**

They let my hair out of the bun it was in and curled it with hot rollers. They put lipstick on my face and blush on my cheeks. Some people came by and took pictures. They said something about putting them on TV, that every girl would want to look like us. That was mind-boggling. I'd gone from a maid to a fashion icon and potential princess in under a week.

The stylists ran off to get some dresses, and a man sat down in front of me. "So," he said, "let's talk about your angle."

I frowned. "My what?"

"How do you want to be known?" he asked. "As a fighter, or a prankster, or a shy bookworm? What do you want to be?"

I blinked. "Um...I don't know." I thought a little bit more. Who was I? A maid, an orphan, but I didn't want sympathy. "Can't I just be friendly?"

The man shrugged. "That's definitely an option. You might not stand out much against the crazier angles, but some people like a nice girl." He moved on.

I turned to the girl next to me, who was looking huffy. "What's wrong?" I asked.

The girl kicked her chair. "These stupid people are so slow! When are we actually going to meet the prince?"

I blinked. "Well, they have to get us ready first, don't they?"

The girl scowled. "Look, kid. I get it. Everyone wants to be queen. Well guess what? Only one can be queen. And do you know who deserves to be queen? Not any of you upper caste bitches for sure!"

"But I'm not-" But she turned her chair away, through with the conversation. What had that been about? Well, I knew what her "angle" was. The stylists ran back over with a bunch of dresses on a rack. I went through them and picked out a black one with short sleeves and a gold belt. No more maid outfits for me!

 **Sariah Vañas (Three):**

If my father was here he'd want me to look professional. I looked through the dresses. If my father were here, he'd want me to look like a Three. A registered nurse. A prodigy. But my father wasn't here. So I picked out a cream dress and a diamond necklace. The makeup artists have already shadowed my eyes and put lipgloss on. I put on a silver headband and some gloves. When I looked in the mirror, I saw someone else. But that was okay. That someone else looked pretty.

I heard a snort from behind me. "Hey, they're moving us out when you're done posing like an idiot." I blushed deeply and turned around to see Kara, a former Eight who was on the flight up with me. She didn't talk much and just kind of glared at the rest of us. I didn't know what I'd done to upset her. But she was right, the other girls were moving out. Making sure my contact lenses were in right, I quickly ran to catch up.

They were moving us one at a time into what looked like a plush living room. When it was my turn, they sat me across from a blond woman who had a microphone in her hand. "So, Sariah, how are you doing today?"

I swallowed. "I'm doing quite well, thank you."

"Good. Lovely outfit you have there."

"Thank you."

"So, Miss Vañas, what made you decide to enter the Selection?"

I hesitated. "Well, to be honest, I was curious about Prince Adrias. I know it sounds a little silly, but I was curious about him as a person, not just someone on the television. Does that make sense?" There was a bigger reason, but it sounded childish, even in my head.

The reporter cocked her head and nodded. "I can understand that. Is there anything you would like to say to your family at home?"

I turned toward the camera. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm still studying my Italian. And Mom, I promise I'll play fair."

The lady nodded to the cameraman. "Okay, I think we're good."

"That was short," I asked, surprised.

The blonde shrugged. "The program's only an hour and a half, and we have to fit all thirty-five of you in. That's not counting the announcements, the recap, the predictions..."

"I get it," I nodded. I got up and made way for the next girl.

* * *

 **Thanks to Lillian Daughter of Poseidon for Leah and Rhea and AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD for Fengári and Sariah.**

 **If anyone else has a character they want to submit, R3dH00d and Saph. Just Saph are both doing SYOCs and need more characters.**

 **Questions: 1. What do you think for the new girls? 2. Who is your favorite overall? 3. What perspectives/dates do you want to see first?**

 **I'll be back later! Ta!**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Timeskip :)

**Okay, since this is my first SYOT, I am bound to make some mistakes. And one mistake I made was letting the story progress too much without getting all the girls. So this takes place a couple of weeks after the girls arrive.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyway, I have a few requests for POVs, and I think I will do about 3 or 4 per chapter, so if the girl you requested isn't in this chapter, she will probably be in the next one.**

 **I still own nothing and make no money off this.**

* * *

 **Adrias:**

My parents wanted me to be decisive. It was hard, in some cases. I wanted to give everyone a chance. But I had to admit, some of the girls were pretty easy to eliminate. Some were too forward, some were obvious caste-climbers, and some were just plain annoying. My father told me that if I wanted to prove my decisiveness, I couldn't give girls second chances until I had narrowed it down a bit. It didn't help that Chancellor Sheev was constantly pressing me to eliminate the lower-caste girls.

Still, by the time a fortnight had passed, about half to girls were gone. The ones that were left were a mixed batch and each of them had their strengths and weaknesses. There were a few nice ones, like Gabrielle, some quiet ones, like Elizabeth, and some defiant ones, like Kara. There were some bitchy ones as well, like Tina and Karlee, but none of them were so detestable that I would kick them out immediately.

Well, maybe Karlee, but she hadn't done anything wrong yet.

I would just have to wait and see. But for now, I had an appointment with a certain oddly-named girl.

 **Queenie:**

This was going by faster than I thought it would. Right now, all the girls left were in the Women's room. I sat down next to Gabbi Wilkinson, who was reading some book. I couldn't see the title. I checked the time. It was ten to two. Prince Adrias had asked me to meet him in the garden at two thirty. I looked around the room. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. I saw Karlee flipping through a magazine. But she low caste before, wasn't she? Why would she have one? "Hey, Karlee?" I asked.

She looked up and glared at me. "What?"

I jumped slightly. "Where'd you get the magazine?"

She scowled. "If you must know, Sera let me have it." She defiantly turned around and buried her nose in the pages again. "Stupid...wouldn't 've asked if I was a Two..." she mumbled.

I shook my head. Touchy, touchy. I looked over at the TV, which was currently airing some interviews with the Selected families. On the screen at the moment were three people: a kindly looking woman, a bored looking girl, and a grumpy looking man. "We're all very proud of Tierney, of course," the woman was saying. She elbowed who I figured must be Tierney's father. "Right, Edward?"

"Sure, sure," grumbled Edward. The females on screen glared at him.

"What stick got shoved up his ass?" asked Minerva, who was also watching the TV. She had apologized for the jokes at the airport. She still annoyed me, but I knew she didn't mean anything by it.

I shrugged. "Jealousy?"

Minerva snorted. "Oh, does he want to put on makeup and a dress and high heels?"

I giggled at the mental image. "He wouldn't have the legs for it."

"That's my father you're talking about!" snapped Tierney from a chair. "He, he probably just had a hard day is all."

"Still," muttered Minerva, crossing her arms.

I turned back to the TV, where they were interviewing a good-looking boy who looked like he could be related to Valery. I decided to go ahead and head out to the garden.

I walked along the path for a while until I saw Prince Adrias. He was rolling out what looked like a blanket. I coughed and he jumped. "Oh, hello Queenie. I wasn't expecting you to be here for another few minutes."

I glanced at the blanket. "A picnic?" I asked.

The prince nodded. "Please, have a seat." I did. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," I said. Adrias handed me a glass of water and I took a few sips.

We sat in awkward silence for a bit. "So, what does your family do?" he asked finally.

I blinked. "They run a restaurant. In Clermont."

"Oh, do you do any cooking there?"

I smiled. "Yep, I'm head chef!"

Adrias smiled back. "Interesting."

 **Minerva:**

As Queenie walked out of the room, I sat down on the couch, moving Karlee's legs out of the way. She glared at me, peeking over her magazine. I had no idea what her problem was. She wouldn't talk to any "upper crust bitches" as she referred to anyone above a Five. An albino girl walked slowly into the room. "Hey, Fen," I greeted her. "Are you actually going to stay in the Women's Room today?"

The white-haired girl scowled. "If you knew what I was looking for, you wouldn't be so damn condescending!" With that, she turned on her heel and walked out again. Fen never stayed in the Women's Room, even though we were supposed to. She was always looking for something, and it was pretty important, judging by her attitude. She wasn't really good friends with anyone because of this. I had tried to talk to her once after we arrived, but all she wanted to talk about was art and music. Most of it went over my head.

Suddenly, Karlee looked up and stuffed her magazine down her collar. She hurried out, muttering something about the bathroom. I looked up to see what had scared her off and saw Sera. Like Karlee, she didn't really talk to anyone, but I didn't know whether she was stuck up or just shy. "What's up?" I asked.

She frowned and shook her head. "A magazine was supposed to come for me today. I saw the package but I put it aside to read later. I went back to my room to get it, and it was gone. Have you seen it?"

I smirked. She that was where she'd gotten it.

* * *

 **Karlee's submitter, Heymemegirl, said she was interested in "the habits of rich people" so I figured magazines would follow that. And it's harder to scoop them out of the trash when she's at the palace ;)**

 **Also, sorry if the date was a bit sloppy, I'm not used to writing romance scenes (hopefully I'll get better as this goes along).**

 **First eliminations will probably come next chapter. Please don't be offended if your girl gets eliminated, only one can win. I'm not necessarily going to pick the nicest either, just the most compatible.**

 **As usual:**

 **1\. Which girl are you rooting for?**

 **2\. Who do you want to see (perspective-wise)?**

 **3\. Least-favorite (most want to eliminate)?**

 **4\. Submitters, did I portray your characters well (please be honest)?**

 **Ta!**


	10. Chapter 10: First to Leave (DUNDUNDUNN!)

**Chapter Ten guys! Thanks for all the suggestions. Once again, the first elimination is this chapter.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions**

 **I still own nothing.**

* * *

 **Eliza:**

I hated this. I hated spending time with so many people around. I couldn't talk to anyone besides Valery. She had introduced me to her friend, Minerva, but she seemed pretty brash. That was a good word. "Brash". It was one of those words that sounded like what it was describing, like silk or sashay.

Luckily, I wasn't the only loner. Kara, Sera, and Karlee weren't talkers either. Except it wasn't because they were shy, I don't think. Maybe Sera. But I knew she could socialize if she wanted to. It was practically a required skill for Twos. But I couldn't do that.

I looked up from _A Song of Ice and Fire_ as Valery plopped down next to me. "Did you hear?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" I asked. Whatever it was, I probably hadn't heard it. I was so out of it. It sucked.

"I heard from Minerva that Karlee stole Sera's magazine!"

I frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know! I just thought it was ironic."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, she always calls the upper castes stuck up. But usually, lower castes can't afford magazines."

"...so she's acting like the people she belittles?"

"Pretty much."

I giggled. I had to admit. That was pretty funny. Then I thought of something. "Have you told Sera yet?"

"I think Minerva and Queenie were going to tell her," said Valery, nodding.

"Tell me what?" came another voice. I looked up. "Oh, hi Sera," I said quietly.

"About your magazine," said Valery. "I thought Minerva and Queenie had told you."

Sera smiled. "Oh, they did."

We stared at her a moment. "Aren't you...going to report it or something?" I asked hesitantly.

Sera shook her head. "Karlee's just being juvenile. Besides, it's not worth it to get blown up over a magazine. She probably just wanted to read it, is all. It does annoy me she didn't ask first, though."

"And associate with the brainless upper caste?" said Minerva, appearing behind Sera, along with Queenie. "Perish the thought!" She flopped onto the couch dramatically while the rest of us giggled.

"Where is Karlee?" I asked. "I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"I think Prince Adrias invited her somewhere," said Queenie.

"I still don't get why he hasn't kicked her out yet," said Minerva, crossing her arms.

"He seems pretty easy going, from my date," Queenie replied.

"How did that go?" asked Valery.

Queenie shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. We talked a bit, he asked what my parents do and all that. I don't think I offended him or anything."

"Always good," said Minerva. Despite myself, I smiled. I was jealous though. Why did they always know what to say?

 **Karlee:**

I giggled as Prince Adrias and I walked on the roof. This was going so well! The prince was practically staring at me. Okay, he _was_ staring, but that was okay, right? "So, Karlee," he said, "listen. I think you're a good person. I think you had a pretty good reason for entering the Selection. But..."

I frowned. I got the feeling this wasn't going well. "But...?"

"But, you're...confrontational. Way too hotheaded. I've seen you being rude to the other girls when they haven't done anything."

I started to shake. "Are you...dismissing me?"

"Yes," said Adrias. "I think that would be best."

I struggled to keep my composure. "I see. I wish you luck." I ran back to my room.

 **Adrias:**

Well, that went better than I thought it would.

 **Karlee:**

I dismissed the maids without looking at them and threw myself onto the bed. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. It was because I was low caste wasn't it? Wasn't it! That had to be the reason! I didn't know why I thought the prince would be better than any other upper-caste member. My vision went red. Well, I'd show him!

But first I had to pick what to wear home. I threw any clothes on the floor that didn't suit me. I finally picked out a slinky black dress and stiletto heels. I put them safely in a corner, then went to work on the rest of the room.

First, I ripped the sheets off the bed and ripped them to shreds. I did the same with the clothes. After all, no one would be needing them anymore. Then I took all the makeup, the lipsticks and eyeliner and all the others, out and mixed it, throwing some around the room and onto the clothes.

But it wasn't enough to satisfy my anger. I had been robbed.

When I was finished with my work, I cleaned myself of all the sweat and tears, and brushed my hair. There wasn't any makeup left I could use, unfortunately. I put on the outfit I had laid out before and walked out calmly.

 **Lily:**

"But, anyways," Jesslyn continued, "that's what all the others are saying."

"That doesn't mean it's true," I said, shaking my head. "She could have asked for it from someone else."

"Like who?" said Jesslyn, crossing her arms.

"Valery, or Tina, or..." I tried to remember the name of the last Two. It was something that sounded foreign.

"Valery was talking about it over there," she gestured vaguely towards where said girl was sitting. "And Tina wouldn't be the kind to lend out magazines."

"Still," I said.

Suddenly, Fen ran into the room, huffing and hunched over. Her sunhat was slipping off and her sunglasses were crooked. "Guys!" she gasped. "You'll never guess what I just saw!"

There was a chorus of "what"s from around the room. Fen gestured for us to follow her. About ten girls, including Jesslyn and I, got up and walked with her. Fen led us up a few floors to where we were all supposed to say. At first, I didn't see anything unusual. Just door after door, with our nameplates on them. Then...

"Holy _shit_ ," gasped Kara.

That was certainly the right word. The room was totally trashed. The clothes and sheets were all torn up, there was some substance smeared all around the room, the drawers and bed had been tipped over, and the window was smashed. There were two maids picking through the clothing and gingerly putting it in a laundry basket. "I can't even tell what color this one is!" one of them whimpered. "Where am I supposed to put it?"

"Who's room is this?" gasped Jesslyn, her mouth open.

Fen pointed to the nameplate, where it said in curly script " _Karlee King_ ".

"We should tell her," I said.

"No need," said the other maid, looking up at us. She was an older woman, with a few grey hairs. "I saw the car leave a few minutes ago. We came in to clean up and found this mess."

"She's gone?" I asked.

"Good riddance," Kara snorted.

Another girl down. "Ugh!" came a voice from the bathroom. Another maid poked her head out. "She didn't flush!"

* * *

 **I told you it was graphic ;)**

 **17th place: Karlee Addison King- Karlee was a unique character. Her caste-climbing made sense since she was a Six. It was hard to choose a character, and I was tempted to keep her around just to see how the other girls would react. However, in the end, her temper got the best of her and the prince took notice. Thanks to HeyMemeGirl11 for reminding us that you don't have to be rich to be a bitch.**

 **As Always: Who do you like best? Who do you want to be eliminated? Who's perspective do you want to see?**

 **And any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Also, _A Song of Ice and Fire_ is what Eliza was reading in her photo shoot. Congrats to Fryllabrille and speak-meow for getting that right.**

 **And the Star Wars reference is Chancellor Sheev. Sheev is Palpatine's first name (I had to look it up).**

 **Ta!**


	11. Chapter 11: Interviews

**Time for the interviews (bum, bum, buuuuum!). I'm going with some girls who have received less attention as well as some suggestions.**

 **EilleenAbbey- True, but this is a few weeks in, so a group of girls may have gotten eliminated at the beginning (I'll let you decide, though ;) )**

 **I still own nothing!**

* * *

 **Kara:**

I meant what I said last chapter. Good riddance to that bitch. Sure, I thought the caste system was shitty, and I hated that no one was bothering to change that. But it wasn't these girls' fault they were upper-caste and I wasn't. Only an idiot would think something like that.

The next night, I was standing next to Lily backstage. It was Friday, so we would be on the _Report_ tonight. I hoped my family would find a spot to watch it. They'd probably watch through a window like we usually had. A thought struck me: could I take them with me? They were my family, but they weren't related by blood. If I didn't win, I couldn't improve their lives at all. No, there had to be a way! I nervously adjusted my midnight blue dress as I thought. _Think, Kara, think!_

They were calling us out to come be interviewed. At least, I figured that's what was happening. That had happened pretty much every week except for the first. When I was called out, my suspicions were confirmed. There was that blond lady again, holding the mic. I sat down in the chair. "Hello, Kara, it's nice to see you again!" she said chirpily.

I took a breath and tried to put a smile on my face. "Nice to be here again."

"So, Kara, we are down to the second half of the contestants now, is that right?"

I thought about it. "Yes, I think so. That seems right."

"Did you think you would make it this far?"

I shook my head. "I mean, I hoped I would, of course, but it seemed really unlikely."

"Any thoughts on the girls who are left?"

I bit my lip and thought. "I think, for the most part, they're all civil and friendly. That really wasn't something I was expecting."

"Expecting more competition?"

"Well, yes. But everyone seems to be getting along well."

"That's good to hear. You have any family waiting for you?"

I thought. Ol' Maggie, who was like my mom. Tom was like a brother. Daisy was a little sister and Sarah was more a twin sister than anything. "Yes," I said.

 **Sophia:**

I sat down across from the blond lady who was talking to us. What was her name? Meh, I'd figure it out later. "Hello Sophia," she said. "That's a very nice dress you're wearing."

I looked down at the long silver dress I had on. "Thanks. I got some tips from a friend."

"So, we're at the halfway mark. How does it feel to have lasted this long?"

I thought about it. "Honestly, I thought I'd be going home before now."

"Oh? Why is that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I can get a bit wild sometimes and you wouldn't think that would fly at the palace." Frankly, I didn't know if I'd toned it down accidently or if they were looking the other way because I was Selected.

"Fair enough. You said you got some tips from a friend?"

I nodded. "Jesslyn, actually. She's really nice. Most of the girls here are." _With some exceptions (cough) Tina (cough) Karlee (cough)_. Although, did Karlee count anymore? I didn't think so.

 **Tina:**

I went right after that Five bitch. What was her name. Curry? Whatever. She wouldn't be around for much longer. At least, not if I had anything to say about it. Every Friday, I made sure to dress even more my best then I usually did. I wore a shiny yellow dress and a diamond necklace, along with some dignified makeup. I made to walk on confidently after the Five had been dismissed. I sat as I had been taught: not looking behind me and crossing my ankles gracefully. "Hello, Tina," said the blond interviewer (I never learned her name). "You're looking lovely tonight."

I giggled my sweetest giggle. "Aw, thanks! I always try to look my best!"

The interviewer smirked. I guess she knew what I was trying to do. Well, I didn't really care what she thought. I just cared about the audience. And the royals, of course. "So, what's your favorite thing about living at the palace so far?"

I smiled. "What's not to like? I mean, the people here are all so nice, it's a beautiful place, I could go on really."

"So, we are coming down to the last half here. How do you feel?"

I pulled out all my tricks. The blushing and eye fluttering and all that jazz. "I'm quite flattered, actually. I mean I suppose Prince Adrias thinks I'm worth keeping around." I giggled again.

"Fair enough. What do you think about all the other girls?"

I grit my teeth but tried to keep a sweet smile on my face. "Oh, the other girls here have been very friendly!"

The interviewer nodded. We talked a bit more about other things (what I liked, my family, etc.) before she said goodbye. I walked offstage feeling proud of myself. The audience would love me. If Prince Adrias didn't choose me, I would make sure the whole nation would revolt.

If I didn't get to rule a country, there wouldn't be a country to rule.

For anyone.

I would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Tina's friggin' devious ;)**

 **As always, please tell me: 1. Which girl is your favorite? 2. Which girl is your least favorite (elimination worthy)? 3. What other perspectives/dates you want to see?**

 **Next chapter: We find out who Fen is looking for, explore Tierney's family relationships more, and meet Braden Wilkinson**


	12. Chapter 12: Families and Secrets

**Well, I'm getting quite a few suggestions. So far Queenie and Tina seem to be favorites.**

 **I will be going to camp at the end of this week. It's a science camp, so I can bring my laptop, but updates may be slower due to busyness**

 **I own nothing (do I still have to do this 12 chapters in?)**

* * *

 **Fen:**

The day after the interviews, the prince asked me to meet him in the garden I was shaking in my shoes while I descended the stairs. If I messed this up, I might never find who I was looking for! It was pretty early, about nine, when I got to the garden. It was quite pretty actually, with tons of flowers and stone benches dotted around. Sitting on one of them was Prince Adrias. He jumped up when he saw me. "Oh, hello Fenengi!"

I blinked and smiled a bit. Even if he got it wrong, at least he tried, unlike some of the other girls. "Please, just call me Fen."

He shrugged. "Okay, Fen." He smiled and brushed off his pants. I didn't see any dirt on them, but whatever.

We started walking around the garden for a bit before Adrias finally spoke again. "So, Fen. What does your family do?"

I shrugged. "Well, we're Fives, or, were, I guess. So we did, y'know, artsy stuff. Mostly music." Adrias nodded and frowned. "What is it?" I asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something about you looks familiar. I can't tell though."

"Maybe my mom," I reasoned. "I lot of people say I looked like her. Structurally at least, y'know like height and face shape and stuff. She used to be a Two before she married my dad."

The prince raised an eyebrow. "She must have really loved him to give that up."

"That's what I think too."

We passed a few maple trees before Adrias spoke again. "So, did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Well, the music. I mean, you had to play instruments but did you actually...I don't know..."

"You mean, even if I wasn't a Five would I have done it?"

"Pretty much."

"Definitely."

"Oh, well, that's always good. Liking what you do." He frowned again.

"What now?" I asked.

"Never mind."

"No, what?" I was genuinely curious. Did I have something on my face?

"Well, one of the main reasons people enter the Selection is to get rich right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, you said you liked what you did as a Five, so now I'm confused."

I kicked at the gravel pathway. "You're gonna laugh." Most people had, I was sure. Behind my back.

"I doubt it." He smiled patiently.

I breathed out. I hadn't really thought of explaining this early why I was actually here. "It's kind of a long story."

"We have time."

"Alright. Well, I'm not an only child. But my sister wasn't raised with me. I only found out about her just recently."

"Why?"

"I don't know. For some reason, my parents gave her away. Before you ask, I don't know why, but I am severely ticked off, yes."

"That they didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, and that they gave her away in the first place! I mean, money got tight once in awhile, but not that tight."

"So, you think you'll find her here?"

I nodded. "I've been looking for months and I finally found a lead that she might be working as a maid here."

The prince looked thoughtful. "What's her name? Your sister's, I mean."

I thought back to the picture I had found. I was one in the picture and my sister was seven. She looked nothing like me. "Aella," I said. "She's got brown hair. I think she'd be twenty-one now."

"I see," he said. "If I hear anything, I'll tell you."

I blinked. He was taking this seriously? No one else I'd told really had. "Really? That'd be great!"

He shrugged. "Sure, I mean, I'm sure if you came all the way here you'd like to see her again."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

 **Gabbi:**

As soon as I stepped into that Women's Room that morning, I knew something was off. Once I stepped inside, almost everyone halted their conversations and stared at me. Then they went back to whispering. I took that as not-a-good-sign.

I sat on one of the couches in front of the TV, where they were running last night's interviews. Currently, Tina was pandering to the audience. The springs squeaked as two girls, Jesslyn and Lily, sat on either side of me. "Oh, hello," I said, trying to remain casual.

Jesslyn cleared her throat and leaned in. "Um, so, we've heard kind of a disturbing rumor..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's probably not true," Lily interjected, "But we thought you should know..."

"Tina's saying she saw you flirting with a guard."

I snorted. "And you believed her?"

"I _told_ you," muttered Lily.

I stood up. "Attention, everyone!" The girls jumped and looked up. "I want to clear something up. I was not 'flirting' with a guard. Here's what actually happened."

"Oh, a flashback!" Sophia said excitedly.

 _EPIC FLASHBACK OF EPICNESS!:_

 _I wandered through the halls on my way to the Woman's Room. I'd decided to explore the palace a bit during the day. "Psst!" came a hiss from behind me. "Gabbi! Over here!"_

 _I whipped around, my braid nearly hitting the guard standing right behind me. He jumped back. "Braden!" I laughed, hugging him. "You scared me!"_

" _And you nearly hit me," he said, smirking. "I've been looking all over for you!" He looked me up and down. "I honestly never thought I'd see you in a dress."_

 _I looked down at the green dress and brown leggings I was wearing. "Turns out leggings are an acceptable substitute." Braden laughed. "They're kinda itchy though."_

 _Braden shook his head. He was about to say something else when the clock struck nine. Very loudly. "I think I need to get back to the Women's Room," I said, rubbing my ear._

" _What?" asked Braden loudly. I laughed and hugged him again. "Hey," he said as I was walking off. I turned back around. "I'm really proud of you, sis." I smiled_

 _END EPIC FLASHBACK_

"And before so say anything, no, there's no incest. So that rumor is debunked, good day." I sat back down and continued to watch the interviews.

 **Tierney:**

"Told you," I said. I never believed that stupid rumor, especially coming from Tina. I don't know why anyone did. I guess they didn't care if it was true as long as it was exciting. I'd made that mistake a few times myself while reporting. After some lectures (read: screaming) by my father, I stopped. My father screamed a lot. My mom tried to stop him, but then he screamed at her too. If I won this, maybe my father would finally be proud of me.

I was writing everything that happened in a journal. When all this was over, I'd publish it. Except maybe I'd change people's names. That way no one would get upset. I'd publish it as a work of fiction. Yeah, that would work.

"Oh, gu-uys!" came Jesslyn's voice. "I know something we can do!" Some girls looked up. "So we can get to know each other well enough so we don't believe stupid rumors, we should play a game!"

"A game?" snarked Kara.

"Yep. It's called Two Truths and a Lie!"

Oh God no.

* * *

 **Oh God yes, Tierney.**

 **Next chapter: During Two Truths and a Lie, Lily is exposed, Sariah lets off some steam, and Jess is...Jess.**


	13. Chapter 13: Two Truths and a Lie

**Yay! I got enough free time to write this chapter!**

 **Sorry if it's a bit short, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sariah:**

Okay. Sure. Why not. The girls who decided to play went and sat on the rug. Jesslyn grabbed all the girls who couldn't run out of the room in time and pulled them to the circle. Kara and Tierney were sitting across from me, crossing their arms and glaring.

Regardless of the other girls' moods, Jesslyn was grinning. "Okay, Tierney, you go first!"

Tierney sighed exaggeratedly. "Do I have to? Fine." She sighed again. "Okay. One, I've been to the palace before. Two, I play piano. Three, I have one younger sibling."

Jesslyn snorted. "One." I nodded in agreement. One seemed really unlikely.

"I'm saying three," said Sophia.

"Why?"

"Just because." I facepalmed.

Tierney shook her head. "I'm a court reporter. It's my _job_ to come here. I play clarinet." I shrugged. Fair enough.

"Okay, now you pick someone," said Jesslyn, looking a tad miffed she hadn't guessed correctly.

Tierney looked around before pointing at me. I blinked and breathed out. "Alright then."

 **Lily:**

Sariah thought for a minute. "Okay," she said, finally. "One. I am a registered nurse. Two. I wear contact lenses. Three. I have five cats."

"One," chorused almost everyone, including me.

Sariah shook her head. "Two?" asked Tina.

Another head shake. "I have ailurophobia." She saw the confused looks on our faces. "I'm afraid of cats." Everyone nodded.

"Hold on!" interjected Minerva. "Don't you have to go to, like, six years of college for that?"

"Four," corrected Sariah. "I got started early."

Minerva shook her head. "Still, though. Why?"

Sariah bit her lip. "Because...well..." She turned away. "Never mind."

"What?" asked Jesslyn.

"It's stupid," muttered Sariah. Gabbi frowned and put her hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's just..." She took breath. "It was kind of my dad's idea."

"For you to enter?" I asked. What did that have to do with anything?

Sariah snorted. "Ha! If he had his way, I wouldn't even be here!" Again, most of us were confused. She sighed again. "My dad...really likes Threes. Like, he thinks they're better than all the other castes. Even Twos." _Even Ones_ her tone implied. "He always wanted me to be the best Three, the personification." She looked up, and I could see tears in her eyes. "Don't, don't get me wrong," she said quickly. "I love my dad. And I'm glad he wanted a good life for me. But, he never asked what I want. Yes I like helping people, but I didn't want to be forced to take night classes when I wasn't even old enough to be in high school!"

She squeezed her eyes closed. Two tears ran down her cheeks. "Excuse me," she choked, running out of the room. I got up and ran after her.

I caught up with Sariah just outside the garden doors. She was sobbing. She looked up. "I'm sorry...I'm being stupid. You go back and have fun."

But I wouldn't have fun. Because I knew that other people could reveal more than they intended to. Just like Sariah had. I didn't want to be exposed as an orphan, as someone needing sympathy. I wanted as few people as possible to know that.

I sat down next the Sariah and hugged her. It started raining, but we were under an arch. We stayed there, not talking.

 **Jesslyn:**

That went well! I skipped out of the room happily. We learned so much about each other! I reached my room to turn the knob when- "You _bitch_. What is _wrong with_ you?"

I wheeled around. Behind me was Queenie, arms-crossed, glaring. "Huh?" I asked, confused.

Queenie gave me an accusing finger pointed to the face. "Don't. Even. Did you really think. Anyone wanted to be there?" I frowned. "No? Yes? Didn't you see their faces?"

"I thought-" I tried to say.

"You didn't think!" snapped Queenie. "You don't care a lick!" She put her finger down and curled it into a fist. "You are so fucking lucky that we can't fight. Because if we could..." She smacked her fist into her other hand. "So. Just. Fucking. Stop. Or I might not care about the rules next time."

She walked off, glaring at me. As soon as she turned the corner, I ran into the room. I ran into the bathroom. I curled up, sitting on the toilet seat. I cried as rain pounded against the window outside.

* * *

 **Queenie and Jesslyn actually have the same problem of not always thinking about other people before they act.**

 **1\. Favorite girl? 2. Least favorite? 3. Dates you want to see? 4. Other activities for the girls to do?**

 **Also, if you want to see other perspectives of the game, let me know!**

 **Ta!**


	14. Chapter 14: Friendships and Fights

**WARNING:**

 **This chapter contains:**

 **tears, swears, fights, hand-holding, funny names, royalty, television, books, rain, and many, many references**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Gabbi:**

Well, that went badly. I laid on the couch for a bit, closing my eyes. The TV was blaring some movie with some people on a sinking boat. I wasn't really paying attention. I was half-asleep. Queenie stomped back into the room and curled up on a chair. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. "Where's Jess?" I asked. She had left to run back to her room for something and the game had disbanded after she left.

"In her room," grumbled Queenie. She didn't look happy. I decided not to press the point.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily poke her head back into the room. She looked back and forth. "Is she gone?" she asked. Queenie nodded. Slowly, she walked back into the room, followed by Sariah, who was still wiping her eyes. I bit my lip and sat up. I picked up the laminated paper that listed all the channels and found one that was comedy-centered. I changed the channel and saw an old movie. There were three guys carrying what looked like giant vacuums around on their backs.

I made eye contact with Lily and nodded towards the TV. She understood and beckoned Sariah over. I scooted over so that they could both sit down. Fen came over too. Ever since her date, she'd been spending a bit more time in the Women's Room.

We sat together, laughing at the men as they chased a glowing green thing. It ran into one of the men and he fell over. "It slimed me," he groaned. Sariah giggled.

We watched the rest of the movie together.

 **Rhea:**

I'm glad I left before the game got to me. Prince Adrias invited me to the library, where I was at the moment. The library shelves were made of dark wood. I couldn't tell what it was, maybe oak. There were several chairs and desks scattered around. Overall, the place had a very cozy feel, especially with the rain pounding outside. A brown-haired maid came in with some hot chocolate, which I gratefully accepted. Prince Adrias walked over to the maid and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, she curtsied hurriedly and left quickly. "What was that about?" I wondered out loud.

Adrias shrugged. "Just keeping a promise." I decided not to press the subject. "So, want to pick out a book?"

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed the ladder that slid along the shelves and climbed it. I checked the shelves until I found a thick book that caught my eye. I slid back down the ladder and opened the book on one of the desks. Adrias laughed. "Haven't seen this one in a while."

We sat down and began to read. It was nice, just sitting here.

"In a city called Stonetown, near a port called Stonetown harbor, a boy named Reynie Muldoon was preparing to take an important test. It was the second test of the day..."

A few pages in, I noticed our hands had touched. We didn't let go, for whatever reason.

"It was a curious test. The first section was rather what Reynie would have expected..."

 **Minerva:**

The comedy movie concluded and I sat up. After the movie had started, the girls in the room had started to trickle over to the couch. Of course, there wasn't enough room on the couch so some people either stood up or sat on the floor. I was curled on the floor and leaning my head on the armrest of the couch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk into the room. It was one of the maids. She looked extremely nervous. Fen looked up from the TV and her eyes widened. She walked over to the maid and they left the room together. I thought about following them, but someone else walked in.

It was Jesslyn. I could tell she had been crying even though she had probably fixed her makeup. Her eyes were red and she wasn't looking at anyone. I bit my lip. Wow.

She sat down alone. The remaining girls on the couch looked at her. They looked at each other and nodded. Gabbi walked over to Jess and started talking to her. I walked over too. "What happened?" whispered Gabbi.

Jess started tearing up. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, I remembered. Queenie had stormed out right after Jesslyn. I spun on my heel and ran over to her. "What did you do?" I snapped.

Queenie's eyes widened. "What? I didn't do anything!" I glared at her. "Look, I just reminded her that other people have feelings too, okay?"

"You didn't have to make her cry!"

"She wasn't crying when I left! Besides, she deserved it!"

"Oh, sure! Because two wrongs totally make a right!"

"You saw Sariah's reaction!"

"And you saw Jess's!"

"H-hey! Stop!" said Lily urgantly. "It's over, okay?"

Queenie flipped me off. I was so close to slapping her at that point. I probably would have had Gabbi not pulled me away. I sat down on the couch, and Gabbi pulled Jess over too. Jess looked at Sariah "I'm...sorry," she whispered, hiding her face behind her auburn hair.

Sariah put a hand on her shoulder. "I probably had to vent anyways." Lily smiled pulled both of them into a hug.

Rhea came back into the room, blushing. "So, um, what did I miss?" she asked.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, we find out what's up with Fen, a ball is planned, and the Queen finally makes an appearance.**

 **Also, Lillian Daughter of Poseidon, sorry for neglecting Rhea for a bit.**

 **Again: 1. Favorite girl? 2. Least favorite? 3. Dates? 4. Perspectives? 5. What did you think of the date in this chapter?**

 **Ta!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lost and Found

**Sorry for not updating for a few days. Camp's been busy and there is literally only one building with wifi, so there's not much time to write.**

 **Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for it. Camp ends in about a week, so I'll be able to update more regularly.**

 **Here's the confrontation between Izzy and Tina you have been waiting for (or not)!**

* * *

 **Izzy:**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was way too much drama for me to handle. The rain was finally stopping, so I decided to step outside for a bit of fresh air. The sun was going down as I stepped out into the garden. I breathed in the scent of flowers and looked around. There were a few guards, but they weren't looking at me. Then another shadow came up beside my own. "Hello, Izzy," came a girl's voice.

I turned around. It was Christina Palter. We were connected over a dancer's network on social media (MyDance) but I hadn't seen her in person since we'd competed for the lead role in _Swan Lake_. "Tina! I'm surprised to see you here!"

She smiled at me, but there was something off. The smile showed off all her teeth and it didn't reach her eyes. "Well, I'm glad that you're here!" she said sweetly. Too sweetly.

I edged away. This was freaking me out. "Why..."

Her smile became predatory. "Because now everyone can see how much of a stuck up bitch you really are!"

I jumped. I wasn't stuck up...was I? Sure I wasn't talkative, but it wasn't because I didn't like people. I was just nervous about starting conversations. Did I really give that impression?

"So watch out. You're going to be out of here in the next week. And then you'll see me! Queen Christina! The Great." She glared. "And you'll never be anything but a stuck up bitch! I'm getting you out of here, one way or another!"

With that threat, she stomped off. I shivered. I breathed in and decided to do what I had come out here to do.

 _One, two, three, leap_

 _One, two, three, hop_

 _One, two, three, leap_

 **Tina:**

I'd show her! I'd show them all! I should have pushed her into the fountain. But not when the guards were watching. No, I'd have to use indirect means. I got out a piece of paper and grinned.

 _My dear, handsome Braden,_ I wrote. I giggled. This would definitely get her out!

 **Fen:**

I followed the maid to the fountain out in the garden. I was hyperventilating. Could she be...? Would she be...? She turned around when she got to the fountain. She breathed out. I could tell she was nervous too. "Um..." she said, finally, "Prince Adria sent me to see you...said you wanted to see me? I don't know why you would, but..."

I bit my lip. Now that I might have finally found Aella, would she even believe me? "It's...well..." I breathed in again. "I'm sorry, this is going to seem a bit random, but...were you raised by your parents? Like, your real parents?"

 **Aella:**

How could she know about that? I shook my head. The girl seemed...relieved, almost. But why? "I guess I owe you an explanation." I didn't know whether to nod or not. She was a higher rank than me. Who knew what could set her off?

"A year ago, I was going through some old files in my family's house. I don't remember what I was looking for, maybe some records. But, I found an old picture. It was my family, but there was something wrong."

"Wrong?" I asked.

"There was an extra girl, an older sister. My parents never told me about her. I looked some more and found a birth certificate. I've been looking for her ever since. I heard that she was here at the palace. Working as a maid. That's why I came here."

Could it be? No, that would be too lucky. It was probably a coincidence. "What...what's her name? Your sister."

"Aella."

 **Fen:**

Aella stood there, staring at me. Her face was pale. "Look," I told her. "I don't know why mom and dad gave you away but-"

"Oh!" she interrupted. "They didn't."

I blinked. "What?"

Aella looked down. "It's kind of a long story. It starts before we were born. Back when Mom was a Two, she...well...she wasn't the nicest person. Sometimes she ruined a person's reputation just because she could."

That made sense. I'd heard Mom on the telephone, apologizing. Sometimes random people would show up at our door and mom would cry and tell me to send them away. "One of these people was a lady named Greta. Greta was a songwriter for Mom, but Mom wasn't doing very well. So she pinned it all on Greta, who snapped. That's why she took me. It was revenge."

 _It was revenge_. The words echoed in my head and I balled my fists. That bitch! "Where is she?" I asked, trying not to snap.

Aella shook her head. "I don't know. After one of the guards at the palace found me, she ran off. They knew I was kidnapped so they didn't want me to be classified as an Eight in case I was related to someone influential. So I became a Six."

So there she was. My sister. I ran up and hugged her. She was a bit taller then me, and looked like mom and dad more than I did. I told her so and she hugged me back. We both sat there crying for a while.

 **Lily:**

I was still sitting on the couch when the queen walked in. Everyone stood up hurriedly and curtsied. Just after we had gotten to the palace, we'd had a crash course in palace etiquette to keep us from being embarrassed. Queen Grace was dressed in a soft yellow dress with her auburn hair in a bun. "Good day, ladies," she greeted us.

"Good day Your Majesty," we responded.

"I'm glad to see that most of you are here. As you may or may not know, every year there is a Gratefulness Ball held at the palace. This year, you will be cooperating with the officials to plan the ball. This is one of the largest events of the year, and it will be a test of your planning and logistical abilities." She smiled at us. "I wish you ladies luck." With that, she left.

I breathed out. "A ball?" asked Eliza, perking up.

"Sounds like it," said Jesslyn, who was smiling again, thank goodness.

Tierney jumped up. "Okay, first thing we need to do is make a list-"

"Hold on! Hold the phone!" snapped Kara. "Who put you in charge?"

"I've been here before, remember?" replied Tierney. "I know what to do. Now we need to get a list together..."

Most of the girls gathered around, including Kara, minus Tina, Queenie, and the missing Sera and Fen. Tina rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine while Queenie crossed her arms, still grumpy.

 **Sera:**

I sat down after doing my dance routine, breathing hard. I knew this maybe wasn't the best place to practice, but at least I had some privacy. "Lady Schneider?" said a deep voice.

I looked up. Standing before me was a tall dark-skinned guard. "Yes?" I asked, curious.

"You have been summoned. By Their Majesties. They wish to meet you in the queen's apartments."

I frowned and stood up. I straightened my skirt. "Thank you," I told them. The guard gestured for me to follow him and I did, wondering what the king and queen could want.

* * *

 **I told you Tina is devious.**

 **Next chapter: The note is discussed, the ball is planned, and Lily looks at the stars.**

 **As always: 1. Favorite? 2. Least Favorite? 3. Dates? 4. What did you think of the queen? 5. What kind of ball do you want?**

 **Also, headcanon alert: The Halloween Ball in The Elite may have replaced a ball held around the same time.**

 **Ta!**


	16. Chapter 16: Plots and Plans

**Sorry for being a little late for this one guys. Camp kinda drained me of energy.**

 **Quick question: I want to do a POV of each of the girls on what happens to them after the Selection. Should I do one in between the regular and Elite, or wait till the end?**

* * *

 **Valery:**

"Okay," said Tierney, "so a color ball it is then?" We'd decided on a theme besides "gratefulness" by thinking of things for autumn. From autumn we jumped to falling leaves we jumped to autumn colors we jumped to colors in general. Tierney divided us up into four groups: one for decoration, one for food, one for invitations and people management, and one for entertainment.

I was in the first group. With me were Sophia Curry, the returned Fen, and Jesslyn. Minerva was in the entertainment section with Tina, poor kid. I could here the squabbling already. Knowing Tina, she might disagree on purpose just to mess with us.

"Okay," I said, finally, "how are we going to do this?"

Fen looked up with wide pink eyes as she stopped sketching. "Huh?" she asked. I sighed.

"Rainbows?" asked Jesslyn. "People like rainbows, and they're colorful."

I nodded. "Okay, anything else?"

Fen held up a sketch of a chandelier. "How about crystals? They create rainbows, right?"

"Only some of them," replied Sophia, trying to balance plates on her head. I sighed. She never knew when to be serious, did she?

"What about lights? We should probably make them multicolored." I had a friend from grade school who had been obsessed with unicorns and rainbows. There had been loads of glitter, from what I remembered. "And reflective balloons?" I thought out loud.

Jesslyn nodded. "There's this fabric I've worked with before, um, chiffon. It's see through. We could drape it over the lights...we could have candles!" she finished, grinned.

"Wouldn't it bur-whoa!" The plate fell. Another sigh escaped my lips.

"Not if the flame is low enough," I pointed out as Sophia sheepishly grinned at the maid who came in with a dustpan, shaking her head.

 **Sariah:**

I was part of the people logistics group. It made sense, I suppose, since I was a nurse. I was with Eliza, Tierney, and a kid named Leah from up north, who was debating with Tierney.

"So we need all the people to receive their invitations, so we need to work out the shortest route, which would start in Kent," said Leah.

"But most of the nobles are already in the palace, so they don't count," pointed out Tierney. She turned to the quiet girl on her right. "What do you think, Eliza?"

Eliza curled up into a ball. "Um...I don't know...whatever you guys want I guess..." Her eyes started to shine. "This will be so cool, though! A real ball!"

I smiled slightly. Eliza had a childish excitement I found cute. I only wished she wasn't so shy. She was a Three after all, she was supposed to be intelligent. Or was that my father's way of thinking invading my brain?

 **Tina:**

She was gone already, I was sure. That's why she hadn't come back. I rolled my eyes and explained (again) to Minerva why a mariachi club was better than classical music. "Because I'm sure tangle dancing is required for all proper court ladies," Minerva said in a posh accent. Kara snorted behind her.

"It's. Called. Tango," I repeated. My mouth fell open as Sera strode back into the room. How? My plan was foolproof!

The bitch went over to the decoration group. I excused myself and went to listen in.

"...were you?" I heard Valery asked irritably.

Sera leaned in. "They found a note. A love note. With my name on it," she whispered.

The four girls gasped. "What!" shrieked Jesslyn. I saw the maid picking up plates next to her wince.

"Well, they asked for a handwriting sample, but it didn't match, so that's how they know I didn't do it. I don't know why..."

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I ran out into the hall. I found a suitable cleaning closet. I shut the door and I screamed my lungs out. Of course! How could I be so stupid! It was the fucking death penalty after all! They didn't give it out lightly. Now everyone would pity her! Fuck her in the ass! Fuck them all!

* * *

 **Sorry for the swearing. Tina's just mad her plan failed (Tina: (screams in the background))**

 **Ball is next chapter! See the fruits of the girl's labors/planning**

 **As always: 1. Favorite? 2. Least favorite? 3. POVs?**

 **Also, there will be eliminations next chapter or the one after. Please don't be offended if your character is eliminated. Thanks.**

 **Ta!**


	17. Chapter 17: Bippity-Boppity-Bleh

**Okay, so this is hopefully a longer chapter. If you guys want to see more of the ball later, please let me know.**

 **There will be an elimination this chapter. Also, this chapter is not for the faint of stomach.**

* * *

 **Minerva:**

I adjusted my lime green mermaid gown as as Elizabeth, one of the maids, hung a thin gold necklace around my neck. My curly hair had been straightened and put in a bun, with the help of lots of hairspray.

Once I was finished getting dressed, I headed down to the ballroom in the center of the palace. I got in line with the other Selected girls. We would be introduced, one by one, to come in. Queenie stood next to me in a blue empire waist dress that matched her eyes. I looked at Lily, who was one the other side of me wearing an A-line coral dress. She nodded. "I don't wanna," I mouthed.

"You'll feel better," she mouthed back.

I rolled my eyes and sighed softly. I tapped Queenie on the shoulder and she turned to look at me. "What?" she asked irritably.

I sighed. "Look, about yesterday-" Queenie turned her back and crossed her arms. I looked back at Lily and made a "well, I tried" shrug. Lily shook her head.

Suddenly, the line started moving. The first to be introduced were the royal family. Then there were some ministers and dukes with their families. The first of us to be introduced was "Lady Kara Hyun of Bonita" wearing another empire dress, only in white. Her blue dye had pretty much faded by now.

"Lady Christina Palter of Zuni" went all out with a purple sheath dress and tons of gold jewelry. It hurt to look at her.

"Lady Jesslyn Lynton of Carolina" walked out wearing a powdery yellow off the shoulder dress and a sapphire necklace.

"Lady Queenie Rowst of Clermont" and then "Lady Minerva Alden of Allens."

I took a breath as I stepped into the ballroom. Valery and her team had done a great job with the decorations. Different colors of see-through fabric covered the furniture and candles on the tables. A few metallic silver and white balloons were tied to the chairs, and the crystal chandeliers were polished and reflected rainbows around the room. The room lights themselves were slightly dimmed to make the decorations more visible.

There were loads of people in the ballroom and I bit my lip. I didn't see anyone I knew. All the other Selected had vanished into the crowd. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I yelped. "You're jumpy tonight," laughed Valery. She wore a silver ball gown that made her look like one of the balloons. I figured that was intentional.

I shook my head and put a hand over my chest. "You scared me! You know this dress is too tight for my heart to jump out, right?" We both giggled. "Seriously, you guys did a nice job!"

Valery smiled. "It wasn't all my idea. Jesslyn and Fen helped too." She looked up. "Oh, there they are now!"

Jesslyn was talking with Fen and an older man near the refreshments table. Fen's pale skin reflected the light and almost made her look like one of the candles. She wore a scarlet tunic dress that barely reached her knees. She also wore a silver headband with a feather on it. She looked like one of those old-fashioned women I'd read about in history. What were they called? Bouncers? No, flappers, that was it.

Jesslyn saw us and waved us over enthusiastically. We walked over. The man, dressed in a white suit and light blue cravat, nodded to us. "Guys, this is David Schneider. He's the Minister of Transport and Sera's dad."

Both of us curtsied. "Hello, your Excellency," I said, "enjoying the ball so far?"

The man nodded. He had Sera's green eyes (or Sera had his?). "I heard you ladies helped organize it?"

I nodded. "These three were actually the ones who helped pick out the decorations."

The five of us talked a bit more, drinking punch and a bit of champagne, as the night wore on.

 **Queenie:**

I just didn't get it. I looked as Jesslyn chatted with the other girls. So she makes people play a game and reveals an embarrassing secret and I stand up to her. She cries a few tears and suddenly _I'm_ the bad guy! Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard, but so did everyone else! Seriously!

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I snacked on some candy from the concessions table. At least the others had listened to me about the need for sweet things. I mean, what was a rainbow ball without sweets? It just fit.

Except Sophie was eying them and grinning. Oh, this wasn't going to be good. "Sophie, no."

She shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll go to the punch instead." She walked off. Go to the punch? I thought she would get a high off sugar, but the punch didn't have that much sugar in it. I shook my head and decided to let it go.

I walked out on the balcony. It was a nice night. The moon was full and you could see everything. I heard a rustling sound from behind one of the flower bushes. "Hello?" I asked, peeking around it. Anyone there?

It was Eliza. She wore a pink halter dress and was hiding behind a book, her large eyes looking up at me. "What are you doing back here?"

She curled up and shook her head. "I can't do it...I was so excited but I can't do it..."

"Why not?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Too many people. I'll make a fool out of myself."

I sighed loudly. I saw Valery again and an idea struck me. I ran over. "Hey Valery, can I borrow you for a second?"

Valery excused herself from the others and followed me. "What's going on?" she asked. I took her out to the balcony and showed her. "Eliza, what are you doing back there? I thought you were excited for this."

Eliza shook her head. "I'll mess up. I'll make a fool out of myself..."

Valery sighed and pulled Eliza out, as the girl gripped the pot. Valery was an athlete, though, so her strength eventually prevailed. She pulled Eliza through the door back to the ballroom. "Look, people'll think you're cute, you look fine, come on..."

I shook my head and stayed out of the balcony. Sympathy was not my strong suit. I raised my eyebrows as the prince stepped out on the balcony and closed the doors. "Getting some fresh air?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sort of." He shifted awkwardly. "I need to talk to you about something..."

It was while I was packing my things that the barfing started.

 **Gabbi:**

Boy, I'm glad I only had a little punch. I threw up once, but I guess that got the little punch I had drank out of my body. I didn't have much. I wasn't used to synthetic flavors, at least not strong ones.

After I finished throwing up and cleaned up, I stepped out of my room for some fresh air. SInce it was dark, I couldn't go outside, so the ballroom, still decorated, was as close as I got. I sat in one of the chairs and took deep breaths.

"Psst!" I heard. "Gabbi! Gabrielle!" I jumped and turned around. Standing behind me was Queenie. She had changed out of her blue dress into a brown dress that made a tube around her body.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Queenie, sitting next to me.

"Well, I can't go outside to get fresh air, so I figured this was the next best thing."

"You're not sick," Queenie said suspiciously.

"I'm not used to punch like that. I got a little sick, but I didn't have much."

Queenie nodded and leaned in. "Listen," she whispered. "I'm leaving tonight."

I blinked. "What?"

She sighed. "Apparently word of my argument with Jess and Minerva spread. I leave in thirty minutes. But I had to tell one of you something before I left. I'm glad I found you here."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know who spiked the punch."

I put a hand over my mouth. "Are you sure? Maybe it was just a bad batch?"

Queenie shook her head. "My family owns a restaurant and I tasted the punch myself. Trust me, I know what bad punch tastes like."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Sophie."

"What? But why? And how do you know?"

Queenie shook her head. "Come on, you know how impulsive she is. She probably did it as a joke. I saw her looking at the sweets and I shooed her away because I thought she was gonna get a sugar high. She said she'd go to the punch instead. Then she walked off and I didn't bother with it again."

I shook my head as I tried to process this information. Queenie stood up. "I've got to go. You gotta tell someone, okay. I know I go a bit overboard, but with the dropping plates and this, someone could get hurt eventually."

I nodded. "I'll tell anyone who makes it to the women's room tomorrow."

Queenie smiled and walked off. After a bit of thought, she turned back around. "One more thing," she said. She hesitated. "Tell the others I'm sorry, okay? I don't feel like I did anything wrong, but I shouldn't have let it drag on for as long as it did. And tell Minerva...that I wish I got to know her better. If it weren't for that argument..." she shook her head.

I nodded. "I will."

Queenie turned and walked out of the ballroom. That was the last I saw of her.

* * *

 **16th place: Queenie Rowst- Queenie was definitely an interesting character to work with. Her application described her as determined and a natural leader, but also stubborn and not good at being empathic. I know she and Minerva had a bit of a friendship thing going on there before the fight, but after she lashed out at Jess there didn't seem to be any going back. Thanks to Booki for giving us a determined character that I could make Undertale jokes with ;) and who could have gone either way in terms of interacting with the other girls. She might have been a bit insensitive, but she was real.**

 **As always: 1. Favorite? 2. Least Favorite? 3. POVs**

 **Also: What do you think will happen with Sophie and Tina's plans? Who got sick? Also, if you have any dresses you want for your character, feel free to tell me.**

 **Ta!**


	18. Chapter 18: In Sickness and in Health

**Tierney:**

Oh, God. My stomach felt like it was doing flips. Every time I made a small movement, it felt like it would jump out of my throat. So all I could do was lay in bed and run to the bathroom once in awhile. Anything I ate came back up, and even water didn't sit well. All three maids were sitting in the room, looking concerned.

A tear ran down my cheek. Why was I such a screw up? I'd tried to head the project to show off my skills, and something still went wrong. Something always went wrong. I felt like throwing up again. I ran to the bathroom and did just that, more tears sliding down my face. Aella, one of the maids assigned to my room, came in and held my hair as I did.

I'd never felt so awful. Why was I such a failure?

 **Eliza:**

One good thing about my social anxiety: I was too nervous to eat or drink anything. So I was one of only five girls in the Women's Room that morning. The others were Kara, Gabbi, Minerva, and Sophie. It was so empty. Gabbi was whispering something in Kara's ear. It didn't seem good, because Kara had a death glare on that would rival Avada Kedavra. I ducked behind Black Beauty to avoid her glare.

"Sophie?" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Could I speak with you alone?"

I peeked over my book again to see Sophie looking a bit nervous. "Well, sure, but I don't know why..."

Kara stomped over and grabbed her by the ear, pulling her out of the room. "Owowowow, hey, no fighting, remember?" Sophia shrieked in indignation as she was taken out.

Gabbi shook her head. "I hope Kara doesn't do anything rash." She turned to me, "So, you're not sick either?"

I shook my head. "Too nervous to eat anything," I muttered.

"But I thought you were looking forward to it?"

I bit my lip and hid behind the book. "D'aw," said Minerva, "Is the little lady a bit shy around the big, bad nobility?"

My stomach squeezed and I fought back tears. Despite myself, I let out a sniffle. "Aw, shit," I heard Minerva mutter. I heard the springs squeak as she sat down next to me. I closed my book before I could get tears on the pages. "Look, I didn't mean to..." Minerva sighed.

"N-no, you're right," I whispered. "This is so stupid!" I didn't even try to stop crying. "I, I wanted this be like a book, a fairy tale, but, but I can't even talk to him! H-how a-am I su-supposed to-" I couldn't get anything else out. I felt someone rub circles on my back.

We sat there for a while until my tear ducts were dry. I sniffled as I sat up. "Why don't you write him a card?" asked Gabbi.

"A...card?" I hadn't thought about that. "But...there aren't any supplies here, are there?"

Gabbi shrugged. "You could check the library, or maybe there's an office somewhere? If nothing else, you could ask one of the other girls, maybe Fen?"

I bit my lip. "Thanks Gabbi." I hugged her and went to go find some materials.

 **Prince Adrias:**

I was planning to have a date with Lily tonight, but most of the girls were sick. So there wasn't much to do.

I was walking around the gardens when I saw one of the Selected girls. Elizabeth, if I remembered correctly. She was holding something in her hands and shaking like a leaf. "Hello. Are you...alright?"

She stared at me for a few moments, then rushed forward, slamming a paper into my hands. "Imadethisforyoubutitskindofcrappysoitsokayifyoudontlikeit-" She ran off again.

I stood there, staring after her for a moment, my mouth slightly open. Then I looked at the paper she had shoved into my hands. It was a card, slightly crumpled from when she pushed it into me.

I opened the card. Inside said "Happy Late Gratefulness Season!" in big letters colored in autumn colors. There was a drawing of a bare tree and small fallen leaves pasted inside. I smiled slightly. It was cute. I wondered if someone did this at every Selection. I remembered seeing Eliza at the ball, but she never spoke to anyone and was usually hiding behind Valery. I supposed this was the only way she could think to communicate. Come to think of it,, I hadn't asked her on a date yet. Maybe I'd do that before my date with Lily tomorrow, and maybe she'd open up a bit.

Suddenly, I processes dim shouting behind me. I shook my head. Not another fight. Please, God, not another fight. I peeked behind one of the hedges and saw Kara, the Eight, yelling at Sophia, the one who was always doing something rash.

"-visited Lily and she had to run away every five minutes throw up! This is not funny, this is FUCKING SABOTAGE!"

Sophia shook her head. She was quaking, but I didn't know if it was anger or fear. "Look, it's not _my_ fault you don't have a sense of humor-"

"A sense of fucking humor has nothing to fucking do with it!" shrieked Kara. "Half the palace is. Sick. Because of. You!"

I thought about intervening, but I decided I didn't want Kara to rip me to shreds. Because she looked like she was about to do that to Sophie.

"One, they're not sick, they're just throwing up. Two, they'll be better in a few days-"

Kara stomped away in my direction before Sophie could finish. I quickly hid behind the hedge again, but she must have seen the leaves move because she walked over.

"What's this about?" I whispered.

"Sophie was the one who spiked the punch last night! Queenie told Gabbi before she left and Gabbi told me!"

"How did Queenie know?"

"She was talking and Sophia said something about going over to the punch. Plus, you must've heard about how much of a fu-frigging idiot she can be."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Oh, joy. I'll deal with this."

Kara nodded curtly. "Thanks." She walked off, her braid swinging behind her. Meanwhile, I walked over to where Sophie was still standing. This was going to be a nightmare.

 **Tierney:**

Oh, god, here comes another one...

* * *

 **15th place: Sophia Luna Curry- Sophie was a trip. I feel a bit bad for not focusing on her pranks and quirks a bit more. As one reader pointed out, the only reason she entered was on a dare. Eventually, she was gonna do something wild, and this was it. Making people throw up is not the best way to endear yourself, just saying. Thanks to EileenAbbey for giving us a wild and crazy girl who shook up the Selection.**

 **As always: 1. Favorite? 2. Least Favorite? 3. POVs**

 **Ta for now!**


	19. Chapter 19: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE BITCHES!

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **And I still don't own anything!**

 **Also, this story has over 100 reviews (does a happy dance). Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

 **Gabbi:**

Three days after the ball, almost everyone was feeling better. The exception was Tierney, and no wonder! Minerva went to visit her, and came back saying she was sobbing. Something about how she had messed up and she always failed "etcetera, etcetera," as Minerva put it. Considering she had sort of appointed herself leader of the project, I supposed I could understand. Still, none of us saw the punch thing coming. How could she?

I talked with Valery, Minerva, and Eliza about the events of the past few days. "So, let me get this straight," said Minerva, smirking, "Gabbi convinced you to make a card, which you then shoved into the prince's hands and ran. Then he yesterday, he comes to you and asks you to meet him at noon in the movie theatre?"

Eliza nodded. "That's pretty much it," she said softly.

Valery raised an eyebrow. "I have to admit, it's not an ordinary tactic. Maybe that's why he remembered you."

Eliza smiled softly. "Maybe." Then her face grew worried. "I just hope he doesn't insist on talking too much."

"It's a movie," said Minerva. "I doubt it." Eliza breathed a sigh of relief.

"Any idea what the movie is?" I asked, curious.

Eliza shook her head, her brown ponytail swishing behind her. "Nope. I don't know how many movies they have."

"Probably a lot," pointed out Valery. "I mean, it's the palace."

We all giggled a bit. Then there was a shriek behind us. Eliza's ponytail hit me in the face as she whipped around.

Standing in the doorway was a shocked-looking Sera. She was completely soaked and there was a bucket over her head. She was shaking like crazy.

I hopped up and hurried over, along with Lily and Jesslyn. "Are you okay?" asked Jesslyn. Sera shook her head. She looked like she was about to cry.

I bit my lip and Lily took hold of Sera's arm. "C'mon, let's get you changed," she whispered, guiding the girl away.

Jesslyn held the bucket at arm's length. "Who would do this?" she asked.

"Christina," came a voice from the corner. I looked over. There was a girl reading a book in the corner. Her name was Leah. She didn't really talk to anyone. I didn't know much about her except that she read a lot. Sort of like Eliza.

"How do you know?" asked Jess.

"I've seen her casting dirty looks at her the whole time. You didn't notice?"

Minerva shook her head. "We've been preoccupied as of late, if you didn't notice. But it wouldn't be a surprise."

Jess clapped her hand over her mouth. "What is it?" I asked.

"Guys, you don't think Christina wrote that...that letter do you?"

My throat closed. "The death...she wouldn't...do you think she knew...?"

"Of course she did!" snapped Minerva. "I mean, we all got the same speech, right?"

 **Rhea:**

I shivered and left the room as the girls continued talking. This bitch was trying to get a girl killed when she already had a pretty good life. I mean, what kind of shit reason is that? Jeez...

That girl reminded me way too much of mom. Ruthless, climbing at every opportunity, even if you had to hurt people, even if you had marry a total _tool_ who didn't care about his stepkids what. So. Ever.

I shook my head and walked to the library to calm down. On the way, I realized I heard something. It was sobbing.

I looked and realized I had been passing our rooms. The room I was in front of had "Tierney Faith Winslow" written in curly script. I knocked. "Go away!" came a shout from inside the room.

I turned the knob and it opened. The room was completely dark, lights off, curtains drawn. There was a curled up shape on the bed. "Tierney?" I asked.

"What?" she snapped.

I breathed out. "Um...Minerva told us about your...worries."

"You mean I'm a failure?"

I shook my head. "Look, none of us saw the punch thing coming, you weren't even in charge of that-"

"I should have checked! I should have...should...have..." Tierney got up and ran to the bathroom again. I looked in and saw a maid holding her hair.

"Look, this worrying's making you way sick! Sariah would agree, I think. You're gonna get sent home if you don't get better-"

"Fine then! I'll fail anyways...I'm not good enough...I don't know how I got into this competition in the first place..."

That was it. I snapped. "You're just gonna stop trying then, huh? Because some kid pulled a dumb prank you're going home? Do you realize how stupid that is?" I breathed heavily. The maid was glaring at me. She was trying not to, but she cast a dark look my way. "I'm gonna go. But seriously, Tierney. Let it go before it kills you." I walked out and shut the door. I'd done all that I could do.

 **Eliza:**

It was awfully empty in the theatre. Prince Adrias and I were the only ones there. I was swinging my feet nervously as the movie started. The scene showed a bunch of mountains with flowers everywhere. There was a lady running and I grinned. I knew this movie.

"This hills are alive..."

I'd seen this movie before. It was an old one. I knew most of the songs by heart. Despite myself, I began to sing quietly.

"How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means-" I stopped short as I saw the prince staring at me. I blushed and looked down. "Um...sorry..." Crap, I'd messed up.

We stayed silent for most of the rest of the movie. Around the wedding part, Adrias spoke up. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You're shaking."

I hadn't noticed. "I-I'm fine." I said, nervously fiddling with my skirt.

Again, there was silence until the singing festival came up. "So, what does your family do?"

I blinked at the sudden question. "Um...well...my dad's a doctor and my mom's a writer...um...she and I work together sometimes..."

"You want to be a writer, then?"

I nodded as on the screen a bunch of soldiers ran around a nunnery. "Um...sorry about...y'know...the whole...um...y'know...card...shoving thing."

Adrias smiled. "It's fine. Honestly. I liked the card."

I looked away. "Um...thanks...Gabbi gave me the idea." Goddamnit, my stomach was in knots! "Um...sorry..."

I turned away and was silent for the rest of the movie.

* * *

 **Poor Eliza. Can't get a single word out. Next chapter is Lily's date and maybe some other surprises.**

 **As always: 1. Favorite Girl? 2. Least Favorite Girl? 3. Dates/POVs you want to see?**

 **Also: 4. Any ideas on who you want to see in the Elite?**

 **PS Sorry for ignoring Leah and Rhea for a bit Lillian. If anyone wants me to spend more time on their characters, please tell me.**

 **Ta until later!**


	20. Chapter 20: I can show you the World

**Yay, I got this chapter up pretty much on schedule!**

 **)**

 **In this chapter:**

 **Tina and Izzy have a confrontation**

 **Eliza voices her fears**

 **Lily finally gets her stargazing date**

 **)**

 **Let's do this**

* * *

 **Izzy:**

Lily took me back to my room and helped me pick out another dress. My hands were still shaking. I had dismissed my maids. I didn't want them here in case I started to cry. Lily had insisted on staying. She put a necklace around my neck and hugged me. "There," she said, "All better."

I didn't feel better. I felt sick. Did Tina put that bucket there? What was her problem? My vision blurred. No. I was not going to cry! I was not! I hastily wiped away my tears as I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened it and gasped.

It was Tina. I waved my hand behind my back, frantically trying to shoo Lily out of the room. What would Tina do if she discovered her here? I didn't know, but I didn't want to find out.

Tina opened the door and stepped into the room without asking. "Well, well. You got cleaned up quickly."

I took a deep breath. "What is your problem? What did I ever do to you?" I tried to stand tall.

Tina snorted. "Oh, it's my problem is it? How about this? My problem is that you're a stuck up little ass and you always have been!"

My mouth dropped open. That was what she said to me in the garden. I'd mostly brushed it off as a simple taunt, something to make me doubt myself. But was that her real reason? "Give me one reason I should believe you," I said after a moment of hesitation.

Tina glared at me. "Okay. Picture this: we're at the Swan Lake tryouts. You're ten and nervous. You're new at this. This is your first big production without any of your friends. You try to make new friends. You see this girl about your age. She's practicing on the bar. You walk up to say hi. She ignores you. You try again. She still ignores you. You walk away sadly, wondering what you've done wrong. But then another girl tells you that this girl, who thinks she's so great, hasn't talked to anyone. You realize it's not your fault.

Tryouts start. You do the best you can.

But it's not enough.

That girl, the one who ignored you, Sera Schneider, daughter of a royal official, landed the top spot."

 **Tina:**

I stood there, breathing heavily, as Izzy stood there in shock. I'd held that in for nine years. It was the first time I ever had contact with a bully. Izzy turned away. "Tina," she said. I braced myself for a rebuttal, thinking of all the arguments I could make. "I'm sorry."

What?

"I'm sorry I snubbed you. But you have to understand, I was nine. This was my first big production in my whole life, not just without friends. I was nervous. I wanted to do well. On top of that, Mom was pregnant with another brother, and he didn't seem to be doing well," She turned back around. "All that being said, it doesn't excuse my behavior. So," she held out her hand, "can we start over?"

I stared at her. The next thing I knew, I was flying away down the hall. My dress was up past my knees. I ran to my room.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. What the hell? After being stuck up she just turns around and asks me to forgive her? Says she's sorry?

I took a bunch of deep breaths. Why? Why would she do that? Was I wrong? No! I couldn't be.

"A facade," I breathed. "Yeah, just a facade." That had to be it, right?

 **Minerva:**

Eliza came back from her date shaking. "How'd it go?" I asked. She shook her head. "That bad, huh?"

"I...I couldn't do it. I was so nervous. He asked me a few questions, I couldn't get a single word out!" She picked up a pillow and drop-kicked it. "Ugh! Why am I such a failure?"

"Don't give up," said Valery. "You were talking to me just fine after about an hour. You can do the same thing with the prince, right?"

"That's different," sighed Eliza, "You and I have something in common, and I knew that from the get go. The prince, well..." She sighed. "I thought this would be like a fairy tale. Love at first sight. But it's not."

I shrugged. "Hate to tell ya, kid, but life isn't a fairy tale."

"I know, I know!" snapped Eliza, "I don't know why I thought that in the first place! But I hoped...maybe it would be different here. But it's not!" She curled up into a ball.

"You just need practice," said Valery. "Especially talking to boys."

"Yeah, but how's she gonna get flirting practice with all the rules in place?" I wondered. I made a slashing mark across my throat for emphasis.

Valery thought, tapping her finger against her chin. "We need an acceptable substitute." She grinned. "Hold on, I know what to do." She ran off. I went after her, curious.

 **Adrias:**

I focused the telescope and moved over so Lily could see. She leaned over and put her eye up to the telescope. "So, that's the Little Dipper, right there?" she asked.

I nodded, looking at the book of constellations I'd brought from the library. "And at the end of the handle is the North Star. To the left is the Northern Cross."

Lily moved the telescope and grinned. "Found it!" She looked up. "What's next?"

I flipped through the book, steadying it on the wall around the roof. "How about Taurus?" Lily came over to look at the coordinates and went over to try and adjust the telescope. "So, where are you from, exactly? I mean, I know you're from Kent, but it's a big province."

Lily was trying to move the telescope without breaking it. "Um, I used to work for this lady named Countess Noire. She always wanted us to call her Madame though. I'm not sure why."

I racked my brain, trying to remember the list of nobles I had to memorize. "I think she used to be a Three, so maybe she's just not used to the title or something."

"Maybe," said Lily, looking through the telescope again. "Hey, I think I got it!" I went over and looked. There was the constellation, shining brightly. "It's pretty," said Lily.

"Yep, sure is." What did you expect me to say, _Not as pretty as you_? I mean, c'mon, I'm not the best at pick up lines, but I'm not _that_ bad. Jeez.

We stayed there, taking turns for a bit and looking at different constellations. She knew more than I thought she would. She knew ones that I didn't even know, like this one constellation that was literally just a triangle. "How do you know the names of so many of them?" I asked.

Lily shrugged. "My brother David loves this kind of stuff." She smiled. "Sometimes he'd take me up to the roof of the mansion and point out a bunch of stuff." She giggled. "Then Fred would come out and yell at us."

I raised an eyebrow. "How many brothers do you have."

She frowned and counted off on her fingers. "Let's see. Fred, Leo, David, that's three, plus Horhey and Jan, that's five."

"Five brothers?" I asked in surprise.

Lily nodded. "All older."

I shook my head. "That sounds like it could be a handful."

"Not really. I mean, I'm the youngest so I guess they're kind of protective of me."

I laughed. "Fair enough." Lily smiled. She looked up. "Do you miss them?" I asked.

Lily shrugged. "A little bit. We exchange letters a lot so it's not like we have no contact."

"How're things going?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Well, David's enjoying it," she said, laughing. I chuckled and pulled the book back out as I heard the bell tower strike ten.

* * *

 **Well, to whoever suggested the stargazing date, I don't know if this is what you had in mind for a stargazing date, but I guess I'm just in an analytical mood since I just got back from astronomy camp, so that's what I think when I think of stargazing.**

 **As always: 1. Favorite? 2. Least Favorite? 3. POVs and perspectives? 4. To the people who submitted these characters, how well did I do? and one new question: 5. What kind of events do you want to happen (rebel attacks, balls, etc.)**

 **Ta for now!**


	21. Chapter 21: Goodnight

**This chapter's sort of a break chapter, and a bit short. I promise dates will restart soon.**

* * *

 **Leah:**

The other girls didn't take the news well. I would have thought they would have already suspected. It was pretty obvious, but maybe if they weren't gabbing all the time. Well, anyways, most of the girls were fretting and worrying, wringing their hands. Well, I wasn't going to just stand around. I waited for one of them to make the first move. But they just went back to what they were doing. Well, I wasn't going to wait around for anyone else to take action. So that night, while everyone was getting ready for bed, I decided to take action.

At first, I thought that I should talk to someone in charge. Maybe Prince Adrias. But I didn't have any proof. Not yet. But I would fix that.

I knocked on Tina's door. She opened it and I suppressed a smirk. Her nose had some kind of medicine caked on it that made it look like a rock. "What?" she asked irritably.

I breathed in. Okay. "All the girls are making a get well card for Tierney. I was wondering if you would like to sign?" I held out a piece of paper with the other girls' names on it. They hadn't really signed of course, I had put their names down. I just hoped Tina didn't notice the similar handwriting.

Tina sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Hey! One of you get me a pen?" A few seconds later she reached out and signed to card. Once she locked the door again, I tore the message off and stuffed it in my pocket.

"What card?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to see Lily, her head cocked, still in her evening dress from her date.

"It's nothing," I said hastily. "How was the date?"

"I went well. What card?" I bit my lip. Lily put one hand on her hip. "Look, just tell me what the card is for. I'd like to sign it."

I shook my head. "Look, I just needed her signature. There isn't any card to sign."

"Why do you need her signature?"

All these questions! "So I have proof that she's the one who wrote the note."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Don't do that!"

"And why not?" I ask.

"Look, Sera told me today. She doesn't want anyone else to get involved. Not even the prince. She wants this to stay between her and Tina."

I frowned. "Uh, she does know if they hadn't checked the handwriting on the note..."

"They would have. I mean, it's the death penalty. They don't take that lightly," Lily shrugged and started walking back to her room. "Anyways, if she signed that card, she can't be all bad."

As she walked off, I pulled the scrap of paper out of my pocket and looked at it.

 _Get well soon. Some people are very concerned about you._

 **Fen:**

As I stepped out of the bathroom after my bath, one of the maids, Abby, came up to me. "A letter arrived, miss."

I thanked her and took the letter. From the handwriting, I guessed it was from my parents. Right after I found Aella, I sent my parents a letter. Now that I knew they hadn't given her away, I was (marginally) less mad at them. I opened the letter and my suspicions were confirmed.

 _Fen,_

 _We're so, so sorry you had to find out this way. We should have told you about Aella, but it broke our hearts after she was taken. Greta was mentally unstable, even if she did have some reasons. However, neither of us knew she would go this far. Now that we know where she is, we're going to try and get in touch with the palace and see if we can investigate, or at least get her back._

 _We love you very much. We are so proud of you. Please give Aella our love._

 _Mom and Dad_

Two more pieces of paper fell off the back of the first. I picked them up. The first was a recent picture of the family. I remembered that picture. It was right before the Selection. I winced. You could tell I was mad. I wasn't even smiling and I had my arms crossed.

I picked up the second piece of paper.

 _Dear Aella,_

 _If you're reading this, you probably already know the basics of what has happened. I would like to say one thing:_

 _I am so sorry._

 _Everything that happened to you was because of my immature and selfish actions. That was Greta's motivation._

 _Aella, I wonder if you can forgive me. We will try to get you back. I understand if you don't want to see me, considering all I've done. But I promise that if you decide to come back, I will try to make up for all those lost years. I will be the best mother I can possibly be._

 _I promise._

 _Janice_

 **Jess:**

I took one last look around before closing the door to my room. It had been an exhausting week, with the ball and everyone getting sick. Now I was ready to just lie down and go to sleep. After getting ready, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Tierney:**

I would get up tomorrow. I would try to face everyone. Maybe...just maybe I could move on.

 **Tina:**

Could Sera really be telling the truth? And what was that about her brother not doing well?

 **Lily:**

Good night everyone.

* * *

 **So, for the questions:**

 **1\. What will Leah do? Will she go ahead with her plan? 2. How will Aella react to the letter? 3. How will things go for Tierney?**

 **There is a poll on my profile for deciding who will get into the Elite, please vote, it is extremely helpful to have feedback.**

 **Ta!**


	22. Chapter 22: Run run run(Trigger Warning)

**Okay, hi guys.**

 **Updates: School starts late for me (in about two weeks) but at that point updates will really slow down, probably one a week at the quickest.**

 **Also, there is a new poll, deciding who will be eliminated. The one with the most votes will be eliminated next chapter. The poll will remain open for a week.**

 **I think that's it.**

 **Now for the obligated rebel attack.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: VERBAL ABUSE INCOMING**

 **Also, lots of swears.**

 **And some spoilers for the rebels.**

* * *

 **Rhea:**

I woke to someone shaking me. "Lady Rhea! Lady Rhea!"

I rolled over. "Five more minutes..."

"No time! Please, get up! It's rebels!"

That was enough to make me shoot out of bed. "What!"

I stumbled around, grasping for my slippers, but the maids dragged me out.

People ran and screamed. It was dark. I bumped into people. My arm felt like it was being pulled off.

"Over here! Quickly!" I heard someone shout. I squeezed into a small space and crawled down a tunnel (a bit awkward in my nightgown) and came out into a large, dark room.

Someone guided me over to the wall, and I slid to the floor. Everyone was so quiet, a few people talking in hushed whispers.

I heard thumping and yelling behind the wall.

I curled up and waited for it to end.

 **Valery:**

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Fuck.

I sprinted down a hallway. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know the procedure. I just ran until I bumped into someone. Quite literally.

I looked up. It was a man. Not a guard. His arms were bare, the sleeves of his jacket torn off and I saw the Northern Cross.

I froze. I could barely breathe. I was shivering.

The man bent down. His hand extended.

It was a reflex, from years of sports. I punched him in the nose. Hard.

The man dropped his gun and stumbled back, sputtering. I got up and started running again. I ran my hand along the wall until I found a door. I opened it.

A broom closet. Perfect.

I slammed the door behind me and waited.

 **Tierney:**

Breathe Tierney, breathe. That's what I kept telling myself. Why did an attack have to come now? I was going to be fine, wasn't I?

I heard someone slide next to me. "Tierney, is that you?"

It was Minerva. "Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay?"

I snorted. "Just peachy, thank you."

I heard Minerva chuckle. "Well, at least you're feeling better I guess." I shrugged. "Why did you get sick, anyways? I mean, yeah, the punch, but did you really blame yourself that much?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I knew it wasn't my fault, but...well..." I shook my head. "I'm a perfectionist. If things don't go exactly right, I feel like it's my fault, somehow."

"Well, it's not."

"It sure seems like it. At least, that's what-" I stopped. No. It wasn't worth it.

"That's what, what? Who's telling you it's your fault?" Minerva nudged me. "Look, you can tell me. Maybe you'll feel better if you get it off your chest."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _Is what you call a fucking article?_

"My...my..."

 _You lazy-ass stupid_

"Yeah?"

 _Little bitch I'll_

"My..."

 _Never do anything_

I swallowed. "My dad."

 _Right_

Minerva's voice was a whisper. "What?"

 _Never do anything right_

"That grumpy guy we saw?"

"The same."

 _Anything right_

"Did he ever...y'know..." she made a fist.

"No."

 _Anything right_

"That son of a-" Minerva breathed out.

 _Anything!_

"Shit," she muttered. "Listen here. I don't want you listening to that assfuck any more, you here me? He's poison. I can't believe you haven't left yet."

 _I have half a mind to_

"I'd never make it on my own."

"Who told you that?"

 _Worthless piece of shit_

"No, I already know. Shit."

 _You were an accident a worthless accident_

I felt tears building up. I tried to wipe them away. Minerva hugged me. I hoped whoever heard thought it was the rebel attack.

I hope.

 **Andrew Goodman (Two):**

I ran to the guard as he stumbled back. I didn't catch the girl but I pinned the rebel to the wall. "What the hell was that for?" I hissed.

"I was just gonna help her up!"

"Bullshit."

"No, I mean it! I don't want to kill anyone, none of us do! We just want to get in is all. We want the castes dissolved and a few representatives. That's all! If you'd just listen!"

I ignored him, handcuffing him.

You can never trust rebels.

* * *

 **Questions: 1. Favorite POV? 2. Opinions on the rebel attack? 3. Opinions on Valery's actions? 4. Opinions on Tierney's backstory? 5. Opinions on the POVs/events in general. 6. Suggestions? Criticism?**

 **Remember to vote in the poll. See you in a week!**

 **Ta!**


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery and Resolution

**Okay, so since I've checked the poll, it appears most of the votes are now in.** **So, I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter. Thanks for the input.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **Addie:**

We spent most of the night in the shelter, the rebels finally being repelled about six in the morning. We stumbled back to our rooms and slept until noon. At least, I did. When I got back down to the Women's Room, about half the girls were already there. Valery waved me over and I went to sit beside her. "Where were you?" I asked. "I didn't see you in shelter!"

Valery shook her head. "I panicked and ran. I had no idea where to go. So I hid in a broom closet until it was over."

I breathed out. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. You should really be more careful!'

"I know, I know. But I did get to punch a rebel in the nose!" she said, grinned.

"You what," I said flatly.

"I tripped, he came up to me, I punched him and ran," Valery said slowly, as if I were a child.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, shaking my head. On one hand, her decision was stupid. On the other hand, it couldn't really be avoided. I decided to let it go. "Well, try to follow the crowd next time, alright?"

I didn't mean to snap, but I must have, because Valery put up her hands in an "I surrender" position. "Okay, okay, I will, I will."

I shook my head. I hoped there wouldn't be a next time, but I doubted that.

 **Kara:**

Welp, I haven't seen anything like that since that gang fight about two years ago.

Honestly, I kind of wanted to go out and fight those idiots myself, but when I heard gunshots and yelling, the reality sank in and I decided to stay put. Maybe that was cowardly, but hey, that's what the guards are for, right?

Ah, screw it, I still feel kind of bad. Although, the clothes aren't much for fighting in, what with all the fancy dresses. I mean, I don't like fighting, but I'm used to having to defend myself.

I pulled my braid in front of my head again and studied it. The blue dye was completely gone now. A lot of things had changed.

I'd put on some weight, for one thing. I looked in the bathroom mirror and realized I couldn't see my bones for the first time in years. I actually ate three square meals a day, no skips necessary.

I jumped at every door slam, but there was never any real danger. Even during the rebel attack, the guards made sure all the Selected got to the shelter.

It was suffocating. It was boring. But it was awesome.

Yeah, I got bored, but not having to scavenge from garbage can was a nice relief. I wanted my whole family to feel this way. I had listed them on my application. I hadn't sent them a letter, though. Without an address, I couldn't. So I had no idea how things turned out for them.

Until their letter came. I ran through the halls, up and down, jumping like crazy, laughing and crying. I'm sure everyone thought I was insane.

But I only had to read the first few lines of that letter.

 _Hi Kara!_

 _Sorry we haven't written you yet, it took a while to get all the paperwork filled out, what with us being non-biological family and all. We finally moved into this house in the suburbs. It's really nice, you'll even have your own room_

That was all I had to read to know.

Everything was going to be okay again, for the first time in forever.

 **Sera:**

I don't think the date went very well. We went to the movies and saw a movie about some kid who had super smarts and superpowers. I don't remember the title. Miranda, or something. The prince and I talked a bit, but we didn't seem to have much in common. It went sort of like this:

Prince: So, what do you like to do?

Me: I like to dance.

Prince: Do you like books?

Me: Sort of. Do you like music?

Prince: A bit, what kind do you like?

Yeah, real aukward.

Once the movie was over, Prinec Adrias turned to me. "Thank you for coming," I braced myself, "but I think it's best if you return to your family."

Well, his words didn't stun me. Of course, I was disappointed, but I nodded. "Thank you for having me here, " I said, biting my lip a bit.

The Prince smiled and I left for my room. One out of thirty five. I made it to the second half, and that was not bad, I kept reminding myself. I was here for the money, for my brother. Not for romance, necessarily.

I packed my things, redid my makeup, and went to say goodbye to the others.

 **Minerva:**

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. All I could think about was what Tierney had told me. I'd heard stories of that shit, you do as a psychologist, but I never really thought I would meet someone who had been through it, or at least one who was willing to tell me.

I went down to the Women's Room, found Tierney, sat by her, and gave her a one-armed hug. Valery, across from me on another couch, looked at me oddly, but I gave her a "not now" look.

Tierney looked at me and smiled slightly, a half-smile.

Sera came in the room. She wore a dark teal dress with a black hat and ribbons. "I came to say goodbye," she said.

Tina's head jerked up from the magazine she was reading like she'd gotten whiplash. "Huh?"

"I'm being sent home, so I thought I'd say goodbye to you guys."

I didn't know Sera very well, but I told her good luck anyways. Most of the girls did the same thing. Lily and Jess went up and hugged Sera, Tierney and Valery shook her hand. And Tina just sat there, her mouth open.

Sera walked over to Tina. "I hope you can forgive me," she said.

She walked out, and I didn't see her again.

* * *

 **15th place: Sera Isabella Maggie Schneider- It was a very close vote, Sera won (well, lost) by only one vote. Sera was a take on a Two who was actually genuinely selfless. Entered for selfless reasons, and tried to make some friends. But in the end, only one can win. Thanks to Heymemegirl for a nice character who sadly I don't think I developed as well as she deserved.**

 **Hopefully, this chapter answers some lingering questions and ties up a few ends. The Elite will hopefully be announced soon. Also, the other votes in the poll will be taken into account.**

 **Ta for now!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Few Thoughts

**Okay, time for a bit of a breather chapter where nothing happens much.**

 **Please take a look at the author's note at the end, as it has some very important content for how this story will go.**

 **Without further ado:**

 **CHAPTER START!**

* * *

 **Tina:**

She was gone. Sera was gone. Just gone.

I should be happy. Why am I not happy?

I think it's because I'm bored. Sure, there are other girls back home that I want to prove wrong, but they're not here.

Or maybe it's because I was starting to have doubts. When Sera apologized, when she tried to explain, my head started spinning. Why was she being nice? She was supposed to be a bitch, she always was!

So why was she being...so nice to me?

I couldn't understand. I couldn't understand! I just couldn't understand!

 **Aella:**

Fen gave me mom's letter. I read it over multiple times. _I'm so, so sorry_ it said. What the actual shoot? She was blaming herself. For something some crazy lady had done. Jeez.

Gilda was nuts, from what I remember of her. Before the guard found me, I was with her for a year or two. I remember her rants. She treated me okay, and she had plenty of money, so neither of us went hungry. But she was scary.

I ran away. Andrew found me. By the time they got back to the house, Gilda was gone. I couldn't remember my parents' names, only their faces. But it was too late. I was too far from home.

So I stayed here, working here. Until Fen came.

She looked at me with wide red eyes. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

Fen bit her lip and rocked back and forth. "We don't have any proof, but I hope Mom and Dad can still adopt you...you'd have to quit the palace job though. Would they allow that?"

I thought. "Ah, most people don't quit, but that's only because they don't have any other place to go. I guess I could quit, if I could save up enough money to get back home."

"I'm going to help!" said Fen, sounding determined.

I smiled. "I still can't believe you came all the way here, just...just for me?"

Fen shrugged. "We're family. That's what family does, right?"

I smiled and hugged her. I had the best sister ever.

 **Leah:**

Well, Sera was out. That solved the problem of her being in danger. But that didn't mean Tina was off the hook.

I still had the note. I had a it in a little purse that I carried around. To tell or not to tell?

I couldn't decide, and it was getting to where it was keeping me awake.

On one hand, it wasn't my business. On the other hand, she had done something wrong.

Lily said that Sera wanted to sort it out herself. But now she couldn't.

To tell or not to tell?

 **Prince Adrias:**

"Eliminate one girl a week," Father said.

I couldn't believe the suggestion when I heard it. "It's just a suggestion," consoled my mother.

I told them I would think about it and went back to my room. The Selection had been going for almost three months, and the Elite still hadn't been determined. It was difficult. All the girls were interesting and redeemable.

I wanted to find out more about them.

I wanted to make time for them.

But I couldn't. This was a time to demonstrate decisiveness.

What if I made a mistake?

There was a knock at the door and I got up to open it. It was Johann. "Sup, bro?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

We didn't look alike at all. He was quite a bit shorter then I was, and he looked more like Dad, with his blond hair and brown eyes. "Not much. Just thinking,"

Johann chuckled. "About the girls?"

"What else?" I sighed and sat down on the bed. "I seem to be having trouble eliminating some of them." I leaned against the headboard. "Any tips?"

Johann shrugged. "Get rid of any just looking for money?"

"Done."

"Well, there goes the easiest option. Get rid of the unstable ones?"

"Again, done."

"Well, shit."

"Johann, don't swear."

"You're the only one who can't swear, Your Majesty," he said, smirking.

I sighed. "Any other ideas?"

Johann shrugged. "Um...maybe just get rid of the ones who don't share interests?"

"Okay, but Dad's giving me a girl a week to get rid of. He wants to be at the Elite by the end of next month."

"Youch."

"Any other advice?"

"Yeah. Don't fuck this up."

"Thanks."

"No pressure!"

* * *

 **Okay, here's how this is gonna work: There's a poll on my profile, should be at the very top of the page. If you haven't done so, please go vote so I can get the most complete results. You can chose who you want to be in the Elite. Starting next week (and it will be a week this time) eliminations will begin for the ones who got the least votes. Okay?**

 **Okay.**

 **So, please go vote because I really want to hear your opinions. And I'll see you next week!**

 **Ta!**


	25. Chapter 25: Two Down

**Okay guys, your votes have decided. Starting from now, I'll be eliminating people from the least to the most votes. Any girl with three votes or more is safe for the Elite. I'll reopen the elimination poll a little later, since there are quite a few girls with two votes.**

 **Until then, the eliminations will begin now.**

 **Also, I still own nothing.**

 **Profanity and very very very slight blood warning**

* * *

 **Gabbi:**

After breakfast the next day, while all of us were in the Women's Room, the prince approached some other girls and me. "Hello, ladies. I hope you are having a nice morning."

We informed him that yes, indeed, we were having a nice morning. "That's nice. Would Gabrielle, Kara, Eliza, Valery, Rhea, and Sariah care to join me in the courtyard?"

The other girls and I got up to follow him outside. Set up was a small tennis court in the middle of the field, with three rackets on each side. We all pretty much got the idea. Kara, Valery, and Sairah went to one side of the net while Rhea, Eliza, and I went to the other.

Sairah served first, and the ball soared over my head and bounced just inside the line.

Welp.

 **Eliza:**

All I could think of the entire time was that I was failing. I missed pretty much every shot that came to me. Rhea or Gabbi would have to run to catch it.

Thwap swing miss. It was a constant pattern. I was useless.

 **Rhea:**

Look, I don't blame Eliza for making us lose the game. I really don't. But the fact that she ran away from the ball sometimes was just a little frustrating.

Just a little.

Of course, the girls on the other team were hitting that ball like it was a punching bag. They were taking this way too seriously.

Kara slammed the ball with her racket and put it right into Gabbi's face. She fell over, blood streaming from her nose. A maid standing by went to go get her some tissue.

 **Prince Adrias:**

When Valery got into an argument about whose turn it was to serve and Kara hit the ball so hard it broke Gabrielle's nose, I made my decision.

After the game was over (12-4 if you're wondering) I called Kara and Valery over while the other girls went inside. Both of them looked a bit nervous, and I knew they could tell what was going to happen.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming, but..."

Kara sighed. "I was doomed as soon as I broke Gabbi's nose, right?"

I gave a maybe-maybe not shrug. I could see Valery taking deep breaths. Both girls walked away.

Two down, all the rest to go.

 **Valery:**

I had nothing to lose. I reminded myself of that while I packed my things. I was only in this for the experience. I had nothing to lose.

Still, I couldn't help but be disappointed. I was sure I would make it further.

Still, at least I had something to go back to. My team and my family.

 **Kara:**

Honestly, I'm glad I made it as far as I did. An Eight in the Selection? I'm lucky I wasn't the first one to go.

I guess I could try to do research on how to improve the lives of Eights. Or write a book, or something. It wouldn't have as much of an impact as being royalty would, but maybe it would start a trend.

Because now I was a Three! Ha! Suck on that Janice, you sister-abandoning Two-fucker!

* * *

 **14th place: Valery Donovan- Valery, Valery, Valery. You were so nice to the other girls at first, but eventually, your competitive spirit took over, even if you were only there for the life experience. Your team will be happy to have you back, I'm sure. Let's just hope Eliza can manage without you. Thanks to Fryllabrille201 for submitting a competitive but overall decent girl.**

 **13th place: Kara Hyun- Kara was an interesting character to write. On one hand, she was strong and wanted to help her family, but she had to go through a lot of shit before she entered the Selection. I wasn't originally going to have her adopted family reap the benefits (because adopted) but I decided at the last minute that it would be better. Thanks to AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD for submitting a strong, independent Eight, who wasn't bland or a sympathy sink, something that is really hard to go.**

 **Things are going to get brutal. Adrias is going to go with his dad on this one, which means girls are going to start going one after the other. Remember, if your character is eliminated, that does not mean she was a bad character, I promise!**

 **See you next week!**

 **Ta!**


	26. Chapter 26: Messy and Weird

**(runs to my computer) AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!**

 **I'm so sorry! Stuff happened and I got distracted and school just started and I totally forgot to updataaaaarrrrgggggghhhh!**

 **Sorry! I'm gonna try to get back into a schedule with this.**

 **As the title says, this chapter is messy, weird, and kind of shitty.**

 **This is mostly a transition chapter, and author notes below will explain more.**

 **I still own nothing**

* * *

 **Leah:**

The paper crinkled in my pocket as I walked over to Tina. Ever since Sera had left, she seemed...sadder. No, "sadder" was the wrong word. "Melancholy" was better. She didn't talk to anyone much, as usual. But she was usually smirking as she sat there. Now she just looked bored.

I breathed in. I was going to do it.

I breathed out. I was going to do it. "Tina?" I asked.

"What?" Tina asked irritably, looking up from her magazine.

I wasn't going to do it. What if I needed it again? What if she did something else? But she hadn't seemed to... "Um...never mind," I said, turning away. Damn! I couldn't do it! I couldn't decide!

Crapola.

 **Sariah:**

Well that was odd. A saw Leah scuttle away from Tina and put her nose back in a book. I looked around. Ever since the eliminations sped up, the girls had looked a bit on edge. Eliza was still silent. Since Valery had left, she only talked to MInerva, and even then not much. Jesslyn was chattering away to Lily, who didn't really look to be listening. Fen still wasn't in the room. When asked, she would simply say "I have to help someone with something". Very specific, I know. Tierney was writing on a notepad furiously while Rhea and Gabbi read next to her. Adelaide was pacing around, sitting down, standing up again, checking the clock, etcetera.

None of us knew how much time we had left.

 **Jess:**

"...but anyways I still think she was a-" Lily elbowed me and nodded towards the door. A guard, tall and skinny, had come in. He took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"If I may have your attention, Ladies?" We all looked to him. "Tonight, the Elite will officially be announced on the Capitol Report."

"Wait, wait?" I asked. This was abrupt!

"The Elite will be announced on the Capitol Report. Tonight. If you have any doubts about whether you are staying, you may want to go ahead and pack."

He turned around and left. I turned to Lily. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I believe we all did," said Sariah, speaking up.

"Can he even do that?" asked Minerva, frowning.

"He's the prince, he can do what he wants," said Tina, flipping a page in her magazine, unconcerned.

My stomach squeezed with nerves. "But why now? He hasn't even taken some of us on dates yet! What's this based on?"

"Suggestions, what he's been told from others. Maybe there's even some kind of poll going around the palace," said Sariah. "If I had to guess, I'd say he wants a smaller number quickly so he can get to know the Elite better, as it's a smaller group."

Leah nodded. "That makes sense. Even twelve girls could be a lot to handle."

Suddenly, a girl ran in a pulled both Tierney and Eliza into a hug. "So cute!" she squealed. "Protect the smol cinnamon rolls!" She ran back out again. "That's all I wanted to say, bye!"

...what?

* * *

 **...yeah. Hope justanotherguest didn't mind me popping them in there.**

 **So, for the Elite, the last spot is a four way tie between Addie, Tina, Eliza, and Lily. The poll is on my profile, so please go vote so I can have a good idea of who should be the last of the Elite.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I will hopefully have the results up today or tomorrow.**

 **Ta for now!**

 **Edit: I'm going to wait a few more days to make sure I get all the votes in. It will probably be up Monday at the latest, hopefully.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Elite

**So, here it is.**

 **The Elite announcements. Only seven will make it.**

 **Who will it be?**

 **IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!**

* * *

 **Argus Fadaye, Two, Master of Ceremonies**

I leaned on my ivory cane as the cameras were set up. The ladies behind me were chattering nervously, sitting on their benches. At the beginning of the Selection, there were bleachers, with five girls to one bleacher. Now they just needed two benches. Soon there would only be one.

My left foot started hurting and I shifted my weight. I looked over my shoulder at my young nephew, Gavril. He was young, only fifteen. In three years, he would take over from me, and I could retire comfortably. Despite what I had told the queen, I was somewhat looking forward to retirement. Though I enjoyed my job, despite all the medical treatment I could have, age was...well...getting old kind of stinks. My grandfather was right about that.

"We're going live in thirty seconds!" called a crewmember. I straightened up and tried to look like my foot wasn't full of arthritis.

"Three! Two! One!" The light came on and I put on a smile.

"Hello Illea! Welcome back to the Capitol Report!"

 **Karlee Addison King**

I scowled and chomped on some nuts as the Report came on. Kristina wrinkled her nose and leaned away. "Uh, could you not?"

I scowled and chomped even louder. Harold (damn Harold!) shook his head while my mother leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now tonight, we have a very special announcement! The announcement of the Elite!"

"Don't you want to see which of your friends made it?" my mother asked.

I got up and stomped out of the room. "I was robbed! And they're not my friends!"

 **Queenie Rowst**

I saw the prince come onstage. He'd stopped trying to slick his hair down, and it was spiking up everywhere. "Are you ready, your Highness?" asked Argus.

"Ready, Argus." Prince Adrias took out a sheet of paper. I bit my lip. Who would it be?

 **Sophia Curry**

"Sariah Vañas."

I nodded. Okay. Fair enough.

"Jesslyn Lynton."

I liked her. She was nice.

 **Sera Schneider**

"Fengari Omorfiás."

Adam smiled when I pointed her out. "She looks cool! I like her eyes!"

 **Valery Donovan**

"Tierney Winslow."

"Minerva Alden."

I aimed a thumbs up at the TV. "You go, girl!"

I hoped she'd take care of Eliza if she made it.

 **Kara Hyun**

"And finally..." I leaned forward, "Lily Hartler!" I saw Lily clasp her hands over her mouth in the background.

Tom took a sip of juice while little Daisy clapped excitedly. "Welp, they're Twos now."

I sighed. "If I hadn't broken Gabbi's nose, I would've had a chance." I still couldn't believe I'd done that.

Tom shrugged. "His loss."

Daisy giggled. "Yeah!"

 **Eliza:**

I lost. I breathed in and out. I couldn't even talk to him. No wonder I was out. But now I wouldn't get my fairytale.

 **Addie:**

Sure, okay, fine. It's not like I really liked him anyways. I mean, yeah I saw him once at my family's restaurant, but that didn't mean I liked him. At least my family has more money now.

 **Gabbi:**

So close to being on the same level as Braden! Well, at least we're not as far apart as we were before. Maybe I can teach woodworking.

 **Tina:**

I lost. Shit! I thought I'd at least make it to the Elite, come on! I mean, what's not to like about me.

 **Rhea:**

My mom's gonna be pissed. Not like I care...much. I guess it's back to traveling for now.

* * *

 **12th place- Rhea Olivia Edwards-Thompson: Rhea was interesting. On one hand, she didn't want to be a caste climber like her mom, but she had her own reasons for entering. She was very realistic, having a rebellious attitude but that not being her defining trait. Thanks to** **Lillian Daughter of Poseidon for a well-balanced character who helped mediate the sometimes crazy group.**

 **11th place- Gabrielle Wilkenson: Ah, Gabbi. The sweet little Seven. I hope I managed to show your character well and hope you meet up with Braden again. Go forth and do something great! Thanks to** **Heymemegirl11 for a Seven who wanted to give her family a better life.**

 **10th place- Adelaide Winchell: Addie was a girl with a complex character. She was described as sassy and sarcastic, and in denial about having a crush on the prince. I didn't spend much time with her and I'm sorry for that. Thanks to** **speak-meow for sending her in, and I'm sorry I didn't flesh her out very well.**

 **9th place- Christina Palter: Tina started out as a kind of generic rich bitch. However, she wasn't completely without love or sympathy. Even if she was defensive and competetive, she wasn't evil. Thanks to Lady Crystal Beach for giving us a distinct "villain" with redeemable qualities.**

 **8th place- Elizabeth Cassia James: Eliza, you sweet little baby. You were one vote away, literally one vote. But you were way, way shy, which isn't very good for interacting with royalty. I hope you find your happy ending, honey. Thanks to Elphie for a shy, smart girl with very realistic flaws.**

 **So, as a reminder, here are the Elite, in no particular order:**

 **Sariah**

 **Fen**

 **Jesslyn**

 **Minerva**

 **Tierney**

 **Leah**

 **Lily**

 **I'll see you guys next week for more dates! Let me know which dates you want to see! Feedback is always helpful!**

 **Ta!**


	28. Chapter 28: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

**Hi guys!**

 **This is the first chapter with the Elite! Hopefully, I'll be able to develop the girls a bit more now that there are fewer of them. If you don't think I'm focusing on a girl enough, please let me know.**

 **There will be about a date per chapter, and I am open to suggestions.**

 **Without further ado, here we go?**

* * *

 **Jess:**

I thought being in the Elite was going to be much more exciting than this. I suppressed a yawn as Lady Champagne went over the basics of court etiquette. Really dry stuff. We were going over dining rules just now.

"Now remember, you may not be seated at a meal with the royal family until the king and queen have taken their seats. Once you do begin the meal, you must follow the formal rules of dining at all times. Now, a good way to remember which objects to use first is-"

She was cut off by the clock tower chiming noon. "You work your way outside to inside. That's all for today. Tomorrow we'll go over how to conduct yourself in a public space."

I was out the door in about five seconds. I stretched and let out a loud yawn. "Not thrilled, I suppose?" asked Sariah, coming up beside me with Lily.

"You can tell?" I said, laughing.

"Well, this means we're part of the nobles, right?" said Lily. "I mean, we wouldn't be learning this if we weren't."

"Yeah, but who cares which size spoon you have to use with soup? I can manage!"

"Well, you wouldn't want to use a teaspoon for your soup, would you?" asked Sariah, lifting her dress as she walked.

"With those tiny portions, it might make it last longer," said Lily. "Why do they have so little food if they can afford more?"

"It's a European style of dining, I believe," Sariah informed us. "The idea is that all the courses together will fill you up, so they don't want to overfeed you beforehand. The style came about around-"

I snickered. That was way more than I needed to know. "The Ultimate Three strikes again!"

Sariah blinked, then laughed a bit as well. "Actually, I'm the Ultimate Two now."

Lily bit her lip. "How's your dad handling it?"

Sariah shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't gotten a letter yet."

I rolled my eyes. Why would someone not be happy about moving up a caste? "He'll be fine once he sees the paycheck, I'm sure."

"I hope you're right."

 **Minerva:**

"This is real, right?" asked Tierney.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's all of a sudden not real, unlike the last million times you asked me." It was cute at first, but she'd been pinching herself since last night. Literally.

Tierney shook her head, her necklace swinging. "Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe this." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, what happens now? More dates?"

"Sort of," said Leah from right behind us, making us both jump.

"Christ on a bike!" I gasped. "Don't do that! And what do you mean by 'sort of'?"

Leah sat down on the couch, smoothing her white dress. "One of the maids in my room, Lillian, remembers all the way back to King Harold's selection. That's King Frank's father. She told me what happens. Once the prince gets to the Elite, he becomes more familiar with the remaining girls. The Elite must then complete various tasks such as a charity project and judging a criminal."

"Whoa! I'm no judge!" yelped Tierney, "How am I supposed to-"

Leah shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Anyways, the Prince may eliminate a few more girls, maybe two or three, before announcing the final selection."

I swallowed. "And how long does this take?"

Leah shrugged. "Depends on how decisive the prince is. We could be here for two more weeks or two more months. But the prince will definitely study us more carefully."

"So no more catfights," I clarified.

"That would be...ill advised."

Just then, Jesslyn burst into the room. "Guys! Guys!" She pointed out the window and grinned. I looked out and saw white. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

 **Sariah:**

It was very unprincely to keep me waiting out in the cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, though I'd bundled up, and looked around the courtyard, covered in a thick blanket of snow. There was a fountain, turned off to protect from freezing, a bench, a flying snowball...wait what?

The snowball hit me right in the mouth and I bent over, sputtering and spitting out snow. Laughter made me stand up again. There was Adrias, clutching his stomach and laughing his butt of. I scowled and packed some snow together.

I threw it and Adrias dove out of the way, the snow barely grazing his head. He ran under a tree and I kicked it, jostling the snow off the branches. Well, maybe kicking it wasn't the best idea. "Ow, ow, ow," I yelped, hopping on one foot. Another snowball hit me in the back of the head. "No fair! I got distracted!" I yelled. Adrias shrugged and grinned.

I threw another snowball and hit him in the stomach. We flung snowballs back and forth until Adrias ran out of snow. He ran to get some more and tripped over a root. I caught up to him and pelted him with snowballs, laughing. "Do you surrender?"

Adrias laughed. "Okay, okay, I give up!"

I stopped pelting him and reached down to help him up. Next thing I knew, I was face down in the snow. "Hey!" I laughed. I rolled face up, and we both laughed until we were out of breath.

I sighed and sat up. Adrias did, too. He looked at me and started. "What?" I asked.

Adrias bit his lip. "Ah..." he pointed to his eye. Uh oh.

I bit my lip and touched my left eye. My grey eye that didn't match the brown on the right. "Oh, right. My contact. Must've come out at some point." Adrias looked around. "We'd never be able to find it in this weather. Don't worry, I have extras back in my room."

Adrias nodded. "Of course."

There was silence for a minute. I could tell he was waiting for an explanation. "I got into a bit of a tussle when I was younger, long story. My eye got hurt and it changed color, something about the iris swelling."

Adrias nodded. I stood up. This got a bit aukward. "I should...I should go."

Adrias stood up as well. "Of course. I hope to see you later."

I curtsied. "Thank you. It was fun."

I went back to my room, my fingers tingling from the cold despite the gloves. On my way, I decided to swing by the Women's Room to see what was going on. I made sure my hair covered my eye and paused outside the Women's Room.

Jesslyn was running around, excited. "It's snowing!"

"We know," said Leah.

"Hey, doesn't the prince meet the selected families at some point?" asked Minerva.

"What?" shrieked Tierney. She put her head in her hands. "Oh, God..." Minerva put her hand on her shoulder.

Who were Tierney's parents? I racked my brain. Something about reporting. Well, it couldn't be that bad. At least she didn't have to cope with expectations and pressure.

" _Why would you give up this after everything?"_ I was sure to get a lecture.

* * *

 **Next chapter: The prince meets his future in-laws.**

 **Will Sariah get a lecture? Or will her parents accept her future? Why is Tierney so nervous? How will the other parents act? How will people react when Lily doesn't have parents to show up?**

 **Submitters, if there's anything else I need to know about the families, please review or PM me.**

 **Ta!**


	29. Chapter 29: We are Family!

**So, what I'm going to do is I'm going to is before we have any repeat dates, there will be dates with everyone the price hasn't seen yet, so three or four more chapters. Then there may be another group date or two, and then a poll will go up for repeat dates. Once those are done, we'll have one final poll, and then the winner will be announced.**

 **I welcome ideas for dates.**

 **This chapter is (spins wheel) Tierney's date!**

* * *

 **Leah:**

"Leah!" I heard.

I turned around just in time to be squashed into a hug. "Hello, Sara," I replied, hugging my older sister back. She was joined by Alex, my older brother. His fiancee was standing a little ways off, looking a bit unsure as to whether she should join the huddle.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," said Sarah, looking around. "I didn't realize the palace was so big! It looks smaller on TV."

"Mom, Dad, and Granny are already in our room if you want to come visit," Alex informed me.

I nodded. I hadn't seen my family in months. Truth be told, I was getting a bit homesick.

To get to the visitor rooms, we had to pass the Selected rooms. When we did, I noticed something a bit disturbing. A man, about middle age, was trying to peek under Minerva's door. I cleared my throat and the man jumped up.

"Oh! Hello!" He paused. "I know this looks bad, but I was just looking to see if she was in there. For an interview." He looked at me. "I don't suppose-"

"No," I said, cutting him off. I really wasn't in the mood. Also, this guy didn't seem that trustworthy.

He scowled. "Well, you didn't have to be rude about it!" He stomped off.

"Who was that?" asked Alex as we walked away.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before."

"You think he's a parent?"

I shivered. "I hope not."

We finally reached the door that said "Smiths" and opened it. I was immediately floored by an immense amount of fluff and tongue.

"Fir! Down Fir!" I heard a woman's voice say.

The husky gave me one last lick and hopped off. I sat up and smiled at the older woman standing before me. "Grandma!" I laughed. Grandma Maria smiled and kissed me on the cheek. It almost felt like home.

 **Adrias:**

These parents were loud as hell. There was a lot of squealing and hugging of little girls who had made it to the Elite. There were lots of "so proud!"s and "lucky"s.

Lily was one of the recipients of the hugs, and I saw all her brothers. But there was something off. I couldn't tell what it was at first. I silently counted. One, two, three, four, five brothers, plus Lily. That was it. Her parents weren't there. Perhaps they had gone up to the room already.

Tierney was giving her younger sister an awkward, uncomfortable hug. Her mother had a hand on her shoulder. Her father didn't seem to be around, probably hunting for another story. He had a reputation, to say the least.

Leah had just left with her sister and brother, arms around each other's shoulders. They looked happy.

Minerva was talking and laughing with her parents. She was making some funny faces and gestures. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, though.

Jesslyn's parents and sister were standing with her. Jess was grinning, and her sister looked like she was trying to be happy. I wondered if she had entered as well.

Fen had brought Aella down, still in her uniform. Their mother was hugging them both. Her mascara was running. I couldn't blame her. Their father ruffled Fen's hair.

And Sariah...where was Sariah?

How odd. Her parents were here, looking around. Perhaps she had missed the announcement? That didn't seem like something she would do, but everyone made mistakes.

 **Tierney:**

My first date with the prince. Oh shit. Breathe Tierney, breathe. And don't say anything stupid.

It looked like a nice dinner date. There was a candelabra on the table, providing the only light. It could have been a scene out of a romance movie, minus the violin. The meal was pretty simple: chicken and mashed potatoes. Not too bad.

Adrias sat down and started cutting his meat. "So, I saw you with your family. I don't think I've seen your mother or sister before."

I nodded and bit my lip. "Mom's an architect, so she usually doesn't come to the palace. And my sister's still in school. She doesn't really know what she wants to do yet."

Adrias nodded. "That makes sense. I noticed your father wasn't there."

I winced. I was hoping he wouldn't mention that. "He's probably looking for another story."

"I thought as much." There was a pause for a minute. "So, what will you do now that you're a Two?"

I hadn't thought much about it. "I'm not sure. I kind of like cooking. Maybe I can try getting on TV or something. I don't know. I haven't really gotten used to it yet."

"Well, it's only been a few days. I'm sure you'll figure something out," he said, smiling kindly.

I blushed and looked down. "T-thanks," I muttered. Goddammit!

Adrias cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

I fought back tears. My first date and I was already messing up! "Fine, I'm fine."

There was a thump from outside the room. "-am a Two and you'd better treat me like one!" came a very familiar voice. Adrias turned his voice towards the sound.

"Don't take to my sister that way, asshole!" I heard Fen shout.

"Language, young lady!" came another yell.

"Okay, okay, break it up!" a man, I assume a guard, shouted.

I was a bit grateful for the distraction. I quickly wiped my eyes with my napkin. At least only one family member would be an embarrassment.

Adrias turned back around and bit his lip. "I wonder what that was about?"

I shrugged. I decided not to tell him. It would just cause a backlash.

* * *

 **Where is Sariah?**

 **Who was yelling?**

 **Will Fen curse some more?**

 **Next time!**

 **Ta!**


	30. Chapter 30: I Don't Know What To Call It

**This chapter is (spins wheel) Leah's date!**

 **Also, other stuff happens.**

 **Thanks for everyone who sent in info and background about the parents.**

* * *

 **Lily:**

"Sariah!" I heard two people yell. "Sariah!"

I looked down the hall to see two adults walking up and down, calling. The man had strawberry blond hair while the woman looked Mediterranean, with tan skin and dark hair.

I looked at Jesslyn, who shrugged. "Should we go look for her?" I asked.

Jesslyn stretched. "Probably. Five bucks she's in the library."

I didn't say anything. I knew I would probably lose that bet. Sure enough, we found her curled up behind the nonfiction section a few minutes later. She looked up nervously from behind a biography of Gregory Illea. "Hi guys."

I shifted from foot to foot. "Your parents are looking for you," I finally said.

"I know," Sariah said, flipping the page.

"Aren't you gonna go say hi?" asked Jesslyn.

Sariah closed the book. "Jess, I've told you before, I'm scared. I'm sure to get a lecture from my father." She leaned back. "I can hear him now. 'Why would you give up your future? This prince will just get in your way!' "

"Wait, just your dad? Or your mom, too?" I asked.

"Well, no. Mostly just my dad."

Jesslyn rubbed her temples and sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"Wait, Jess-" But she was already gone. "I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

 **Jesslyn:**

I peeked out of the library to see Sariah's parents still roaming the halls. I shook my head and stepped out. "Excuse me, Doctor Vañas?"

Both of them turned around. "Um, Mister Doctor Vañas, sorry."

The mother chuckled and Sariah's father rolled his eyes. "What is it? Have you seen my daughter."

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how you answer my question."

"And what question would that be?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just wondering why you're trying to force your daughter down a path she might not want to go down."

He facepalmed. "Oh honestly!"

Sariah's mother gave him a warning look through her glasses. "Leo..."

"Look, all this is doing is getting in the way of her goals! She's going to be the best Three she can be! How is that hard for anyone to understand?"

I balled my fists. What a stick in the mud! "Her goals, or your goals?" Sariah's father stared at me. I shook my head. "Look, I get it. You like smartness. But do you know what? I'm probably not the smartest girl in this Selection. But I'm still here." I spread my hands. "So, yeah. I'll leave the interpretation up to you."

"You have no right!" snapped Dr. Vañas.

"Maybe not, but I don't like seeing kids scared of their parents."

That stopped him. "I...what? Scared?"

I snorted. "Wow. I thought you were supposed to be smart. Yeah, she's scared. Why do you think she's hiding from you?"

"She's just dodging responsibilities."

"Semantics, semantics. She's still scared, right?"

Satisfied that I'd made my point, I left him in the middle of the hall, shaking his head.

 **Leah:**

I plopped down on the blanket that Adrias had rolled out. I ran my hand through the snow, leaving tracks. "I didn't think it snowed much down here," I said.

"It doesn't, usually," replied Adrias, taking out a thermos. "Hot chocolate?"

I thanked him and took a mug. "Cold winter?" I asked.

"Very," laughed Adrias. "You seem comfortable, though. I'm sure you're used to this kind of weather."

That was true. "It's usually much deeper, though." I look up at the snow. "I used to go on long walks with my grandma's husky in the woods. We lived in the suburbs next to the woods. There were loads of pine trees, and they'd look so beautiful in winter..." I realized that I'd been going on and stopped. "Sorry, I got a little ramble-y there, didn't I?"

Adrias laughed. "No, no, it's okay. Do you miss it?"

I nodded. "A little bit. But this place is nice, too. I wish I could go outside a bit more."

Adrias sighed. "Apparently there were a few incidents..."

"There always are."

Adrias nodded sadly. "That's why all the rules."

I bit my lip and nodded. There was silence for a bit. I picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball. Adrias seemed to understand and looked in the basket. "I didn't bring carrots, I'm afraid."

"That's okay," I said. "We can just use a stick, I think."

* * *

 **I still suck at writing dates, does anyone have any tips?**

 **Only two or three more dates to go before the poll!**

 **1\. Favorite? 2. Least Favorite? 3. Which date do you want to see next? 4. Date ideas? 5. Any tips for writing romance?**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Another lesson**

 **Sariah talks with her mom**

 **and Tierney's father is a stuck up prick**


	31. Chapter 31: Conversations

**So, like the title says, this chapter's just going to be people talking. Hopefully, it'll clear some things up.**

 **The date for this chapter is: (spins wheel) Minerva's date!**

* * *

 **Fen:**

I was going to kill that bastard! I didn't care whose father he was! I didn't find my sister to let her get kicked around by some big-headed self-entitled shit waffle!

Sorry. I had to rant there. But to say that I was pissed at this guy was an understatement. I was in the Women's Room later on, fuming. Leah came in, her nose red from the cold. "Have fun?" I asked.

Leah nodded and stopped. "Are you okay?"

I realized my arms were folded. "Fine, fine. One of the parents being an ass, was all."

Leah frowned. "Which one?"

"Some reporter guy. Windy, or Wensley, or something."

Leah sighed. "I think I met him. He was looking under Minerva's door."

"Ew!" What a pervert!

"He said he was just looking for an interview, but I'm not so sure. How do you know him?"

I growled as I remembered. "We were just talking, catching up. She was still in her maid's uniform. Then this guy comes up and says 'Hey, we need a change of sheets'. And I tell him 'She's off shift, buzz off.' So he says, 'It'll take five minutes, that's her job, right?' And I told him, 'She hasn't seen her family in years, you could wait ten minutes. Or find another maid to talk to?' And then he grabs her arm and she pulls away, and he starts screaming at her about how she should respect his caste or whatever like it's her fault-" I took a breath. "Then a guard came and broke it up. And then said she should have just done what he asked. I mean, really?"

Leah sighed. "So he came up and interrupted a conversation?"

"Yeah!"

Leah shook her head. "Well, him asking for sheets was one thing-"

"But she was talking with someone! I mean, how rude do you have to be?"

"Exactly. I'd just stay away from him. He'll be out of here soon enough."

She had a point. "Well, if there's one thing I can do, it's give someone the cold shoulder. So I guess that'll work."

 **Sariah:**

"Sariah!"

"Shit," I muttered, ducking behind the book again.

"Sariah, I see you." It was my mother.

Breathe in, breathe out. _Illea's daughter was married to the heir of Swedenway_

Mama tapped the book. "Cariña, I'm going to stay here until you talk to me."

 _to gain allies for the young nation._

"So you might as well talk now."

I sighed and looked up. "Mama, please, I-"

"I know," she said, sitting next to me.

I bit my lip. "You're, not mad?"

She shrugged. "I can't say I quite understand, but you are a legal adult. You have to make your own choices. Now, we don't have to be happy with them. I just want you to be happy, and your papa wants that too, deep down." She looked at me. "Are you happy?"

I swallowed. "I'm glad I entered," I told her. That was true. It was something different, something outside normality, something to break me away from my old life.

"Well, that's all that matters. Your father will understand. We just have to talk to him, okay?"

I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Mama."

 **Minerva:**

I moved my pawn a few spaces ahead. "Your turn."

Prince Adrias looked back at me across the chessboard. He looked down and moved his bishop to take my pawn. I took the bishop with his knight and smirked. "Checkmate."

Adrias sighed and reset the board. "Told you I wasn't very good."

I bit my lip. Maybe I should have dragged the round out a bit longer. "Would you like to play again?"

Adrias shrugged. "Sure." He sat down again and turned the board around so that I went first. "So, what are you planning on doing now that you're a Two?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure. I've trained my whole life in psycology, pretty much. I guess I could use that on, I don't know, a talk show or something?" I pulled on my hair. "I mean...I guess I'll figure it out."

"That's what I have heard from most of the girls." So it wasn't just me he was asking the question to. "I'm a little surprised no one seemed to have much of a plan."

I shrugged. "I mean, you have a one in five chance of making it to the Elite. I don't think anyone ever really thought about making it this far. Everything just happened so fast. Also, it's weird thinking we won't be going back to our regular homes, for the most part at least."

"I suppose it's easy to forget that when you're away," said Adrias.

"Right. That too. I guess we all thought our futures were kind of set, except now they're...not." I moved my pawn forward. "Your move."

* * *

 **Sorry there wasn't much chess. I don't know how to write board game playing.**

 **Anyways, only one more date to go before votes!**

 **Will Fen keep her cool?**

 **Will Dr. Vañas see his daughter's side?**

 **Will any of the girls have a plan by the time the Selection is over?**


	32. Chapter 32: More Talking

**Sorry this is a bit late, guys. Had a bit of writers block.**

 **The poll's going up right after I post this chapter, so that will be on my profile**

 **This chapter, the last date is (spins wheel) Jesslyn's date!**

* * *

 **Lily:**

It was still snowing. Really, it was getting a little ridiculous. All the girls were holed up in the Women's Room. I think everyone was getting a bit sick of it. Except Leah, of course. She'd go out for walks almost every day. She'd sometimes be walking a giant husky that her family had brought. Well, she was used to it, I guess. Most of us weren't.

Our families had come to hang out in the Women's Room as well. They would be going home in two days. We wouldn't see them again until the Selection was over. Fred was up starting to pack, but the rest of my brothers were here. Horhey was trying to chat up one of the maids, and Jan was walking around the room looking at everything. David and Leo were both reading in the corner near Tierney. Minerva was standing right beside her.

That was another thing. Ever since the Elite portion started, Minerva had been really protective of Tierney, kind of following her everywhere and sitting next to her at meals. She was giving Mr. Winslow the stink eye from across the room at the moment, but he hadn't noticed yet.

Then I saw that Fen was glaring at him as well. Had he offended them both, somehow?

 **Tierney:**

My father hadn't talked to me since he'd gotten here. He was too busy enjoying his new privileges, I suppose. All my life, he had told me, had insisted, that getting the perfect story was the best thing anyone could achieve. Yet he didn't seem upset about losing his job. He seemed more then happy to be a Two, if what I heard a few nights ago was any indication.

Was that all he wanted all along? Fame? Recognition? And if so, how much of what he said was true?

"Hey, Tierney," I heard someone say. I looked up to see Fen. She'd started wearing different kinds of glasses lately, with all different glass colors. This time, the color was red. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I nodded and stood up, following her out of the room. She led me a little ways away, to a balcony overlooking the gardens. "Okay," she said, turning to me. "Look, I need to know something."

"Yes?"

Fen took a breath. "Let's start with the basics. I came here for a different reason than most. I came to find my sister. She's been missing for years, but after so long, I finally found her. I don't want her to get hurt. However, three nights ago, Edward Winslow, your father, decided to use his newfound caste as an excuse to order her around."

I bit my lip. "I know. I was in the room next door and heard yelling. Why are you telling me this?"

"Your father was a reporter, right? So were you. You seem like him in many ways."

"And you think I'll treat your sister the same?"

"I simply wanted to make sure that she's treated with respect. I won't have anyone messing with her."

I thought about what would happen if I saw anyone bullying Jane. "I understand." I turned around and looked over the balcony. "If it makes you feel better, I don't think I want to be like my father anymore. For a while, in a strange way, he was my hero. He was determined and bright. He always said that getting a big story was the best thing he could do. But now...now I don't know what to think."

My vision started to blur. "Was I stupid?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Tierney, I-"

"It's okay," I said. "I cry too easily."

There was a tense silence as I blinked more tears out of my eyes. I heard Fen walk away and shut the doors. Good. I wanted to be alone.

 **Jesslyn:**

Welp, I was the last of the Elite to get a date. _Guess I should make a good impression,_ I thought.

Prince Adrias had told me to meet him in the movie theatre. I wondered what movie it was. I was hoping for Sherlock Holmes or maybe Nancy Drew. But that probably wouldn't be it. Again, first date. The prince had no idea who I was, probably.

The theatre was already dark when I came in. I looked around and saw Adrias in the third row. I went and sat down next to him. "Thanks for inviting me," I said as I sat down. "So, what movie are we watching?"

Adrias smiled. "You'll see."

Suddenly, the movie screen lit up and the movie started with a loud fanfare.

It was a pretty good movie, some kind of sci-fi flick about two talking robots and this guy named Luke who went to save a princess. And what looked like Bigfoot with a gun, for some reason.

Luke and his friends were running around in a space station/moon when Adrias turned to me. "Enjoying the movie?" he asked.

I nodded. "Not sure why Bigfoot is in there, but yeah, it's pretty good."

Prince Adrias chuckled. "My brother and I used to watch this all the time when we were younger. He'd always freak out whenever Darth Vader came on screen." He turned back to the screen. "Don't tell him I told you that."

I laughed. "I won't."

The climax came, with a bunch of tiny ships sailing out of the space station before it exploded. "So, they somehow all got out okay?" I asked. I found that a bit hard to believe.

"Well, they couldn't have a sequel without the main characters," Adrias pointed out.

The film ended, and the lights came on. Adrias stood up. "Thank you for coming," he said.

I curtsied. "Thank you for having me here."

I left, hoping that I made a good impression.

* * *

 **So, hopefully that last date wasn't too awful.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How homesick will the girls get after their families leave?**

 **2\. Was Fen justified in what she said to Tierney?**

 **3\. How do you think the date went? Would Jess and the prince be a good match?**

 **Please remember to vote on the profile**

 **Next chapter: The last group date. What will the girls do?**


	33. Chapter 33: A Little Night Music

**Okay, so this is a bit late. Sorry about that. Vacation weekends always confuse me. Hopefully, this will have been worth the wait.**

* * *

 **Leah:**

We were all summoned down to the garage that night. For a palace garage, it was pretty dirty, but then again, cars were stored there. We were directed by guards to one of the black limousines. It was the kind that had a sort of room in the back, with a cooler and with couches facing each other. Very fancy.

Once we were all seated inside, the limo pulled out through the gates. "Any idea where we're going?" Lily asked.

I shrugged. "Something in the city, I suppose." I looked at Tierney. "You live here, right? Any ideas where we're going?"

Tierney shook her head. "The city's a big place. There's a lot of stuff to do here." She looked out the window. "It looks like we're heading to the theatre district, though."

 **Jesslyn:**

The limo pulled to a stop in front of a large building with a bunch of flashing lights. I squinted as I got out of the limo and walked into the theatre. We were shown to a small room lined with couches and a buffet. I went over and grabbed a tin of popcorn.

"Good evening ladies," said Prince Adrias, coming into the room. I was so startled that I choked on my popcorn. Fen thumped me on the back. "Thank you for coming tonight. I hope you will enjoy the show."

He sat down on one of the couches and started talking to Leah. I looked at Fen. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. "I wonder what play we're seeing."

I shrugged. "I didn't see the posters in the lobby. We got rushed by too quick."

Suddenly, the lights flashed. Fen got up. "What? Is something wrong with the power?"

Fen shook her head. "That just means the performance is about to start. We should get to our seats."

I got up and followed her, a little unsure. I'd never been able to go to a play before. I hoped there wasn't anything I would be expected to do.

We had our own little area, on a balcony high above the rest. People were already filling into the seats below us. I looked down. Everyone was very fancily dressed. There were some people in simple dresses and tuxes, but there were some people who seemed to be there more to show off. There was one lady who looked like she had an entire flock's worth of feathers on her hat. And there was another girl who had so many necklaces I couldn't see her neck. She had her hand on what I assumed was her boyfriend's shoulder. She didn't look very used to high heels.

The lights dimmed and I sat back down. There was a bit of playing from the orchestra, then a lady in this superfloofy dress and wig came out. She sang something in-was that Italian?

An opera? Great.

 **Minerva:**

I was prepared to zone out when the performers started shrieking. "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!"

"Beware the Phantom of the Opera!"

What, they were afraid of some ghost? What wusses. The lead singer threw a fit and ran away because apparently the ghost didn't like her. I could not blame 'em.

Well, they called one of the dancers up to sing and-hold on, a tutor.

I went through the logic. Background dancer equals Five. Five equals probably poor. Poor equals no tutor. I looked at Fen and she looked just as confused.

Well, the girl sang and met up with a guy who looked like a Two. Again, how would they know each other? I decided he must have been one of her regular patrons.

Also, what the hell was an "angel of music"? I'd seen pictures of angels carrying harps and trumpets, so was it like that?

Wait, why was that girl following a creepy guy? Girl, are you nuts?

 **Sariah:**

Electric guitar? Okay then. I shivered as the masked man lead Christine onto a boat. Why was there a river in an opera house. They must be in the sewers. Gross. And why was she just following this strange guy around? Had this happened before?

Come on Christine! Kick him in the crotch and run!

 **Tierney:**

Well, this was sketchy. Also, that lady was singing way too high. From what I gathered, this guy was tutoring her because he was in love with her, and she thought he was some kind of spirit sent by her father. Lucky her.

Well, maybe not, since this guy seemed to be feeling her up. Gross.

The scene switched back to the owners of the opera and the Two, wondering where the heck their soprano went. The Two was all worried, then they found a bunch of letters from the "Opera Ghost". I have to admit, it was pretty funny to see them all confused and baffled.

Oh great, now the Prima Donna was back. She kind of reminded me of my sister when she was grumpy, without the redeeming value and youth.

And the directors offered her the part back without any thought. I shook my head. Just because she was rich...

Was that why Karlee acted the way she did? I guess it wasn't fair.

 **Adrias:**

I watched the girls throughout the first act. Jess, Leah, and Minerva looked amused by what was going on. Lily looked anxious, and she kept glancing around whenever the Phantom was mentioned. Sariah looked a bit unnerved by the river scene. Tierney looked thoughtful, and Fen had her head leaned back and her eyes closed. At first, I was disappointed. I thought she was sleeping. Then I realized she was tapping her finger on her armrest. I realized she was trying to tap out the beat of the songs playing. Sure, fair enough.

 **Lily:**

I let out a small shriek when a dummy with a noose around its neck fell from the rafters. I hoped no one noticed. I looked around. No one else seemed to be panicking. I guess I was the only one. That Phantom guy was weird. I mean, who hides inside someone's mirror? Creepy. Christine and Raoul ran away and sang a love song while the Phantom watched and got angry (well, angrier).

Then it was time for intermission. We were all directed back to the room behind the box where some refreshments were set out on a table. I grabbed a plate with some fruit and cookies and sat down on one of the couches. Jess sat down next to me with some punch. "Enjoying the show?" she asked.

I giggled nervously. "I think I'll be watching my closet door tonight."

Jess laughed and took a sip of punch. "Calm down, Lils. It's just a play. Didn't freak me out that much. I thought it was pretty funny, actually, seeing everyone all in a tizzy."

I shook my head. "Good for you."

"Well, I'm just glad it's not real opera. I wouldn't have been able to understand it."

 **Fen:**

For the record, the title song isn't opera, it's a rock song. Honestly, why did they call it "Phantom of the Opera" if there's barely any opera songs? Honestly!

* * *

 **The poll is still open, so please go vote if you haven't already.**

 **1\. Favorite reaction?**

 **2\. Ideas for dates?**

 **See you later!**


	34. Chapter 34: Convictings and Charities

**...so**

 **It's been a while.**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy with school and I've had a serious case of Writer's Block, especially with dates. (If anyone has any date ideas, please let me know!)**

* * *

 **Queen Grace:**

I never particularly thought the Convicting was very effective. Maybe as a way to make criminals repent, but the point was to make sure the Selected followed the laws. Well, if it was an intimidation tactic, at least it told them to stay away from criminals. I remembered my Convicting.

 _The criminal I was forced to judge was skinny, with a deep tan and yellow teeth. I went through the script:_

 _"What is your crime?"_

 _"Murder." He grinned. "I went up to some damn Illeans and went stab, stab, sta-"_

 _"And what is your sentence?" I interrupted, swallowing._

 _"Twenty years." He leered at me. "Do you want to know who I killed?"_

 _I shuffled backwards a little. "N...no. Go and-"_

 _"Are you sure? I can remember all their faces-"_

 _"Goandpayyourdebttotheking!"_

 _The man scowled. "I guess not, girlie." He was escorted out._

 _As soon as Jewel Fair came in, I was out the door. It took all my willpower not to sprint._

I shook my head and tried to regain my composure. The girls were coming in now, all dressed in white or cream as was the custom. Most of the dresses were long, with the exception of Lily Hartler's, which only reached her knees.

I studied the girls as they came in. Tierney and Lily both looked nervous, Lily looking around and Tierney taking deep breaths. Minerva was crossing her arms. She looked ready for whichever criminal she was set to judge. Sariah was whispering something to herself, but I couldn't hear it from where I was. Jesslyn was rocking back and forth, which seemed like it would be hard in the platform shoes she was wearing. Fengari was studying her flower, turning it over and over in her hands.

I looked at my son, who was explaining the procedure. He looked at me and nodded, so I knew he saw what I did. At least, he saw most of it.

The cameraman waved at us, and everyone got into position. Frank, Adrias, and I stood at the front, while the girls made a line behind the large double doors to the right of us. The criminals were lined up behind the camera, so they wouldn't be seen until they walked forward. The cameras blinked on.

The first girl to come forward was Minerva. Her hair had been smoothed back into a bun and patterned with jeweled flower pins. Once she was in position, a scruffy looking young woman with several bruises on her face walked up. I saw Minerva take a breath. "What is your crime?" she asked.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "Arson."

Minerva blinked in surprise. "Um...okay. And what is your sentence?"

"Twelve years."

Minerva took a breath. "Go and pay your debt to the king." The young woman walked out.

And so it went on. Lily had a thief sentenced to five years. Jesslyn had a mafia don sentenced to twenty. Fengari had an old counterfeiter. Leah had a drug smuggler, a red haired man. Sariah had a Southern rebel. Tierney had another thief.

Everything went as it should have, for the most part. None of the girls stepped out of line. Fengari looked livid at the wizened man brought in front of her when his crime was stated, and Sariah looked a bit unsure about the rebel's sentence (quite long, twenty-five years) but they all said their lines. None of them protested. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if they had gone a bit off script. But the thought also scares me. What would happen to the girl who did this?

 **Leah:**

I shuffled my papers as we were once again prepared to be on television. This time, we would be talking about charity ideas. "As prominent citizens and representatives of the upper class," our tutor lectured, "it is your duty and responsibility to contribute the less fortunate. It is also important to keep the lower classes satisfied."

Well, that was going to be a flop for me. I wasn't planning on making the lower classes happy with my project. Not that I didn't want to help the lower classes, but there was also something else I wanted to do. Something a bit more original.

Tierney went first, in reverse alphabetical order. I couldn't really hear what she said, I was too far away and looking at her back. Then Sarah went up. Basically what she talked about was providing healthcare for the lower castes, and having little pop-up areas where doctors would give free checkups. It didn't sound like a bad idea, but I wondered how many doctors would be willing to work for free.

Then it was my turn. I shuffled my papers one more time and took a deep breath. "Greetings, Illea. Today I am going to talk about an issue that is particularly bad in my home province of Yukon. I would walk to work every day and I would see dozens of animals freezing on the streets. The shelter was shabby and broken down...It was eventually discarded."

"What's strange to me is that no one besides me seemed to notice the strays. People would just kind of ignore them, or give them a quick pet. There were a very few who tried to some in, but most of the time they didn't have the resources to care for them."

"I know this problem is not unique to Hudson. I would like to set up several shelters and reach out to animal lovers and explain the importance of adoption..."

 **Lily Hartler:**

After Leah, Fen went up to talk about group homes and improved family searches and adoption. Made sense, considering her sister. But it sounded a lot like mine. Mine didn't seem very original. I guess I just had to hope for the best. I was taken backstage and fitted with a microphone right before my speech, so I didn't hear what Jesslyn had to say.

When it was my turn, I stepped up to the podium. I swallowed nervously before starting. "After my parents died, I was taken in by my brothers and was able to retain my caste. However, most kids in that situation aren't nearly as lucky..."

When I was finished, I bowed and walked offstage. Minerva took her turn and started talking about some kind of education reforms. Jesslyn gave me a look as I stepped back into the green room. "So, were ya gonna tell us about that at any point?"

I winced and rubbed the back of my head. I'd not been looking forward to this. "It...never came up. Plus, I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I got enough of that back home."

Jess rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're crazy sometimes, ya know that?"

* * *

 **And thus the truth is out. In front of the whole nation no less.**

 **The poll will be open until a week from now, so until then:**

 **1\. Which perspective did you like best?**

 **2\. Where can I improve (seriously, now)**

 **3\. Any and all date ideas**

 **4\. Which girls would you like to see more of?**

 **See ya!**


End file.
